Uncharted Lands
by Willful Redhead
Summary: A story from the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel Boone found himself making excuses to go into the fort. To be more specific, he found himself thinking of reasons to go the tavern.

"We ain't got any nails?" He said to Yadkin early one afternoon.

"What?" Yadkin looked at him perplexed.

"Nails! We haven't got any." Daniel repeated.

"Are we building somethin'?"

"What if something breaks?"

"Look around you!" Yadkin gestured around the cabin. "What ain't broke?"

"See! We need nails. I'll go."

He turned and tried to straighten his shirt and smooth out his thick brown hair. Yadkin studied him thoughtful. His nose wrinkled and he sniffed.

"Dan'l? Did you take a bath?" His eyes grew wide. "Ah, good Lord!"

"What?" Daniel said avoiding meeting Yadkin's eyes.

"Are you falling for her? You are! Ah, dad burn it! Daniel you don't need some woman! She'll boss you to no end!"

"Oh! I don't know what you are going on about! I'm going to get some nails! That's all." Flustered he nearly tripped as he rushed out the front door.

"She won't like your wandering ways and she'll tell you how to dress!" Yadkin followed him out. "She'll make you bathe all the time!"

Daniel ignored his shouts and strode toward the fort but paused long enough to yell back over his shoulder, "Well a bath every year or so wouldn't harm ya none!"

***DB***

"What now?" Cincinnatus asked as Daniel ducked his head and stepped into the tavern.

"What?" Daniel asked glancing all around.

"What brings you out? You need something?"

"Huh?"

Cincinnatus sighed. "She ain't here, Dan'l."

"Who?" Daniel tried to appear nonchalant but his disappointment was obvious.

"Rebecca."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you have a cook now."

"Uh huh." Cincinnatus rubbed his bearded chin. "She came out with me - on the wagon train you led."

"Oh that's right."

"She took an arrow and you had to go back and get her."

"We went back for the supplies." He said quickly.

"That's right." Cincinnatus said with a grin.

"Well, uh . . .I . . ."

"She went for water." Cincinnatus said.

"You sent her to the river? It ain't safe! She can't carry those big buckets!"

He turned and fairly ran out the door. Cincinnatus followed and stood in the doorway shaking his head and muttering.

"One hundred pounds! I paid good money, and he's gonna go and . . ." He looked up at Daniel who had nearly left the fort already in long, quick strides. "You bring her right back here! She's got work to do."

***7***

Rebecca Bryan looked at her reflection in the river water and smiled thinking that her mother wouldn't recognize her now. She'd been lectured daily about growing into a proper lady - but her reflection showed instead a hard-working frontier cook. She smoothed her long red hair that fell well past her shoulders and sighed. Her mother had been a beauty - small with blond hair with just a hint of red, and bright blue eyes. Rebecca, on the other hand, was tall, skinny and most definitely red-haired. She had longed as a girl to be as beautiful as her mother but she had already grown taller than her mother by the time she was ten.

"_What man would marry a skinny, freckled giant like you!"_ Her sister Susannah teased. Susannah had inherited their mother's small frame and her hair was a beautiful honey blond with just a hint of red hiding underneath.

"_Rebecca is beautiful."_ Her mother always responded. _"She's got a beauty all her own and believe me someone is going to appreciate those long legs of yours Rebecca. You just make sure and keep them covered up! I don't wanna see you swinging those skirts high. You behave like a proper lady."_

_Proper Lady_.

Rebecca nearly laughed out loud at the thought. She was an indentured cook living on the edge of the world. It wasn't a life her mother planned for her, but it was one she gladly embraced. Cincinnatus was gruff, but underneath it was a kindness he kept hidden. She could sleep soundly at night; not always fearful as she had in other places. He wouldn't try to harm her.

She looked up into the beautiful Kentucky sky. She lived in the most beautiful place she had seen since leaving Ireland. Although she longed for the green hills of home; the wildness of Kentucky spoke to something within her. She turned to reach for the bucket but as she put her hand on the handle she was shocked that her hand rested on another hand. She jumped back in surprise, shocked to find one of the tallest men she'd ever seen standing beside her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle ya, Miss." He said apologetically.

"I didn't know you were there." She said looking up into his deep green eyes.

"You gotta pay better attention - especially outside those gates. Why, I could've been Shawnee!"

"I thought you made a treaty with them; that it was safe here."

"Well safe on the frontier is a sort of shaky kind of thing." He leaned over and scooped water in the buckets and turned. "I can carry this for ya, Miss."

"Rebecca." She reminded him. Again.

"That's right." He said with a sideways grin.

His refusal to say her name frustrated her to no end, and she was beginning to suspect that he was well aware of this fact. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was doing it on purpose to see if she'd get angry.

"Thank you, sir." She said with her own grin. "I appreciate it."

"Daniel." He said laughing. "Daniel Boone, you remember?"

"That's right." She said and moved ahead of him walking quickly to the fort. Of course, he had no trouble matching his pace with hers. His long legs cut the distance between them in one big stride. She glanced up at him. Standing beside him she felt small. It was the first time in her life that she'd ever felt that way. It was a strange sensation to have someone looming over you. It made her feel tiny; delicate. She liked it.

She led him inside the tavern and he carried the buckets back to the cooking area, setting them on the long table.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." He hesitated awkwardly. "Got anything else you need done?"

"Oh, no, thank you just the same. I don't think Cincinnatus would appreciate you doing my work for me."

"Alright then," He hesitated and she looked up from where she had set to work in the kitchen.

"If you aren't busy . . ." She began and his bright green eyes locked on hers hopefully. "I've got some biscuits just about to come out. I'm sure I could spare one for you."

"Oh, well, thank you." He said moving to stand near the fire. He lifted his large hands and warmed them by holding them toward the flames. He watched her, while trying not to seem to be watching her, as she pulled a hot tray of biscuits out of the fire and set it on the table. Everyone was talking about her cooking. Cincinnatus said that bachelors and widows from miles around were making the trek to the fort for her food.

She handed him a plate that held a still steaming biscuit. He smiled and nodded his thanks and drew in a deep breath. He supposed from her perspective, he appeared to be breathing in the smell of a fresh, hot-buttered biscuit, but truth be told he was drinking in her delicious scent of roses and bread. He found it a million more times more intoxicating than gallons of blue thunder. To hide his nervousness and discomfort, he took a bite of the biscuit. It was still a little too hot. It didn't matter anyway. He knew her food was delicious, but truth be told, whenever she was near, he was too distracted to really taste it.

She glanced up from where she worked. "Alright? Not too hot?" She asked him with a small smile.

"Everything you cook is delicious." He said softly. "Everyone is talking about it. You are the best cook this side of the Cumberland; maybe this side of the Atlantic."

She laughed then and he felt his knees buckle. _Get a hold of yourself_. He thought - hearing Yadkin's own voice echoing his thoughts. _You are losing your mind_.

"I'm not pestering you, am I?" He asked her. "It's a cold day, and it is warm and cozy in here."

"You aren't pestering me." She said looking up at him with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life. "It is sort of comforting having you nearby - just in case those Shawnee change their mind about things. You can protect me."

He found himself suddenly unable to speak or breathe, and after a long pause finally managed, "I'll do just that, Miss."

"Rebecca." She reminded him.

"Rebecca." He said very softly and she smiled at him, her cheeks flushed and pink.

"Daniel!" A voice called from just outside the door. "Daniel! Are you in here? Daniel!"

"Right here." He said trying to hide the irritation in his voice. "What is it?" He asked and with a nod at Rebecca Bryan, he was gone.

She stopped what she was doing, and watched him leave. She patted her cheeks recognizing how flushed they were. There was something about him. He was handsome and kind; his gentle eyes were beautiful.

_Calm down, Becky! _ She thought to herself. _Every single woman in the the fort favors him. He could choose any girl he wants. Why would he bother with an indentured Irish girl!_

"You got super cooking?" Cincinnatus asked stepping into the room. "Are you daydreaming? Come on! People expect good, hot food!"

"Sorry, I was . . ."

"Oh, I know what you were doing!" Cincinnatus said shaking his head at her. He added gently, "You be careful, little girl. He's not a man for roots."

"I don't know what you mean!" She said angrily, turning back to her work.

"I am sure you don't!" Cincinnatus said testily, leaving her angrily chopping vegetables for her stew.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mingo!" Daniel smiled and walked with hand outstretched to meet his friend.

"Hello Daniel! It is good to see you! You are well, I hope!" He glanced around. "Your fort is finished, I see."

"Well, we got solid walls around us. We got a few more buildings yet."

"And how is Rebecca?" Mingo said with a bright grin and Daniel felt a growing uneasiness.

"Why do you ask?" He said somewhat gruffly.

"I haven't seen her and wondered how she was getting along here at the fort."

"I imagine she's fine." He said with a long sideways glance at his friend.

"I'm surprised she hasn't been snatched up by a husband already. She's very beautiful."

"I reckon." Daniel shrugged suddenly feeling unsettled.

"You reckon? Don't you know?" He clapped Daniel on the back cheerfully. "Come on. Everyone says the food at the tavern is unbelievably good. I'd like to find out for myself."

"I was just headed that way."

"Then I _reckon_ I'll travel with you!" Mingo teased.

***DB***

"More?" Rebecca hovered near Mingo's left elbow holding a pot of stew, a ladle in her hand.

"I want more but I can't squeeze in another bite. You are a wonderful cook!"

"My mother was a wonderful cook - I wish I could cook like her." She smiled at Mingo. "What about you Mr. Boone? More stew?"

"No, thank you." He said feeling oddly uncomfortable with the ease between her and Mingo.

"I imagine they got a nice Cherokee wife all lined up, huh Mingo? Or are ya married already?" He asked leaning his chin on his hand.

"No. I'm not sure any of the fathers in my tribe are comfortable with my English upbringing. The British haven't proved trustworthy. I'm a bachelor just like you."

"Not quite like him." Rebecca said with a light laugh. "You've had a formal and refined education."

"I suppose that's true unless you've been keeping secrets from me." Mingo glanced at Daniel who had dropped his spoon. It landed with a clatter in the bowl.

"No. I got no fancy education. I read though. I read lots of books. I got seven books in the cabin." He felt as though he'd been struck. _You've got a formal and refined education. _How her words wounded him!

"Oh! I love to read! Can I borrow any of them?" She spoke quickly and then blushed. "That must sound so forward. I apologize. I forget my manners when it comes to books."

"You can read them all." He said softly. "I'll bring you one tomorrow."

"Oh! Go raibh maith agat!" Her face shone with joy. "I mean, thank you." She corrected herself realizing she had slipped into her first language.

"What was that?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Irish." She said shyly.

"It sounds pretty when you say it." He said studying her. "It's your home language?"

"My home is long gone." She said and he was startled by the shadow of sadness that passed over her face.

"I knew a boy from Ireland." Mingo said. "I met him at school but I agree with Daniel, it sounds pretty when you say it."

"Rebecca! You mind getting back to work?" Cincinnatus said grumpily. "That cow won't milk herself."

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" She turned and disappeared from the room. Mingo studied his friend thoughtfully.

"Have you decided then?" He asked Daniel.

"Decided what?" Daniel asked turning to look at Mingo.

"Whether or not she's beautiful. You weren't sure, remember?" Mingo revealed a teasing grin.

"Are you picking on me?" Daniel asked surprised. "That's no way to be Mingo!"

"You forget sometimes Daniel, I'm half British and not to be trusted!" He laughed out loud then.

"Ain't that the truth!" Daniel said with a grin. "I can't imagine she'd take up with the likes of me though. She'd like an educated fella like you." Daniel sighed.

"From what I've seen, Daniel," Mingo told him. "I don't imagine Rebecca Bryan would take up with anyone else." He rose and Daniel followed him out slowly pondering just exactly what the Cherokee meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though it was already dark, Daniel decided not to wait until the next day. He quickly picked out two books that he enjoyed; one a book on the exploration of the Americas and the other a book of poetry. He hoped that Rebecca would enjoy reading at least one of them. He hummed as he quickly combed his hair and wished that he had a looking glass to see if he was presentable.

"Do I look clean?" He asked Yadkin who was carefully cleaning his rifle at the table that sat in the center of the disheveled cabin.

"What?" He asked looking up with a puzzled expression.

"We don't have a looking glass. Do I look clean?"

"What in the blazes are you going on about? Do you look clean? Why do I care if you are clean or not?" He set the rifle down and stood before Daniel. "Her? Not again! We have got to get out of this settlement. That girl has bewitched you! I won't stand for it! She's trying to hook you with her pretty claws!"

"Oh, she's done no such nonsense. I'm just headed to the fort to take her a book to read. Most folks don't have books and you know I have seven of them from my Ma. I thought she'd like reading one of 'em. That's all."

"Uh, huh. That's all." He shook his head. "Earlier you said you was getting us some nails - that was all. Only you didn't get none, now did ya! And now it is nonsense about books - that is all! Next thing, she'll have you working and slaving for her - that is all! Women are nothing but trouble Daniel! Nothing but trouble!"

"Oh for pity's sake! Are ya jealous? Is that yer problem?" Daniel asked him.

"Now, why in all that is holy would I be jealous? The things you say! Honestly! I just know more about this than you do! I've been led into trouble a time or two. Remember that widow? She just about had me fooled into marrying her! Good thing I came to my senses! She had eleven children, Daniel! _Eleven!_ I would have to work night and day just to keep 'em fed!"

"Oh, now, it isn't like that at all. I'm just going into the fort and loan her this book. You stop getting fussy about it."

"No!" Yadkin said stamping his foot. "I forbid it!"

"You forbid it? You ain't my Pa! And I'm no child." Daniel stretched himself to his full height.

"Oh don't try and scare me by showing how tall you are. I ain't scared of you! You stay put."

"Nope. I'll see ya later, Yad." Daniel said and moved to go to the door, but Yad stepped in front of him. "Don't be silly, Yad. I don't want to have to hurt ya."

"As if you could!" His friend replied.

"Oh, it wouldn't be no problem at all. Now, stop this nonsense and let me pass ya."

"I'm not moving." Yad said crossing his arms over his chest and planting his feet firmly.

"Alright, then." Daniel said and reaching out he grabbed Yadkin buy the arms and lifted him up and over his head, tossing him onto the nearby bed. "Sorry but I told ya so!"

Yadkin sputtered angrily and bolted up and onto his feet. "How dare ya! See! This is what comes of women! She's come between friends as close as brothers! I won't forget this none, Dan'l. You'll be regretin' it when things play out! Don't come to me when you see how you've been tricked!"

"I won't." Daniel said and grabbing Tick Licker, he strode out the door with the books tucked under his arm.

He walked cheerfully in the darkness toward the fort. The makeshift cabin that he and Yad had built was just a few miles outside the fort. They both found living within the confining walls of the settlement stifling. They also recognized the dangers of being all alone in the Kentucky wilderness, and so set up a small cabin together. It was one room with two beds, a fireplace, a table and two chairs. It was cozy in the winter, but it was never, ever clean. Daniel never minded the mess much, although truth be told, he found Yad a bit of a sloppy housekeeper.

He walked to the fort confidently. It was a trip he'd taken time and time again, and didn't need clear skies and bright moonlight to make his way. He knew where he was going. He moved through clouds of fog not really pay any attention. He was thinking of his mother, whom he hadn't thought about in years and years, but something about Rebecca made him think of her. He was puzzled trying to reckon why she would. She looked nothing like his mother, although they both had soft, kind voices. Maybe that was it. He shook his head to himself. No. He tried to picture Rebecca with her red hair hanging down, one curl hanging just over her right eye. In his mind's eye, she was at the table in the tavern, kneading bread with her sleeves rolled, revealing two thin, pale arms. She smiled cheerfully as she worked humming a song. That was it! She was nearly always humming - just as his own mother had when she worked. He sighed contentedly having solved this riddle that had been plaguing him. He glanced up surprised to realize that he had passed the fort. His contemplation had cause him to wander past his destination.

"Oh all the silliest . . ." He thought to himself wondering perhaps if Yad wasn't right. The sharp sound of a foot stepping onto dry branches caught his ear and he raised his rifle, immediately alert and ready to fight.

Whoever was moving, had clearly not heard him, for they kept coming toward him, and he felt his pulse quicken as he prepared for a battle - praying that it wasn't the first wave of an attack on the fort.

He lifted his rifle pulling back the hammer, ready to fire, and pointed it's long barrel at the figure that was coming straight for him through the fog. In the briefest second, as he moved his finger to fire, the fog lifted, and moonlight poured down revealing a beautiful and familiar shape; her long red hair highlighted golden in the moonlight. _Rebecca._ No! He recognized her too late and the sound of Tick Licker firing split the air as he cried out, "Rebecca! No!" The echoes of the fired shot filled the air, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca Bryan found herself lying face first in the dark Kentucky earth. She sat up slowly, brushing dirt from her face and hair. She rubbed her arm, feeling somewhat bruised. She'd been surprised to see a rifle pointed at her as she'd turned toward the fort, a bundle of flowers in her arms. She'd thrown herself down immediately, and clung to the earth praying the shot would miss. She'd been even more surprised to find the one clutching the gun was Daniel Boone, himself.

"If you didn't like my company, you only needed to say so! You didn't need to shoot me!" She said looking up at Daniel Boone who loomed over her, his face white with shock.

"Did I . . . Are ya . . . You came out of nowheres! I recognized you too late!" He knelt in the dirt beside her. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

"It's a good thing you are a terrible shot!" She smiled at him. "I'm alright. I'm just muddy!" She rose slowly, and he put a hand under her arm helping her rise.

He studied her face which was stained with dirt, as was her dress. She had a long scratch across her forehead. His heart still hammered in his chest. He couldn't believe he'd nearly shot her! Recognizing her at the last possible second, he'd jerked Tick Licker up and away praying that it had been in time. Seeing her laying on the ground he'd nearly fainted, until she stirred. Now, staring at her he felt great relief and a rising tide of anger.

"It is near dark! What are you doing outside the fort! You got no business traipsing off on your own! There's Shawnee and Cherokee 'round these parts! You are lucky you didn't get taken!" He frowned at her.

"I was on my way back to the fort before _you_ nearly shot me! Don't you look before you shoot?" She turned an icy glare at him.

"Who let you out all alone? Doesn't Cincinnatus have any sense?" He shook his head at her.

"Let me?" She exploded. "Let me!"

"A girl! Running around alone! Cincinnatus should be arrested!"

"Just because I'm indentured doesn't mean he owns my every waking moment and thought! I still have my own mind! It wasn't dark when I left. There was a field of flowers and I picked some, but I guess I got turned around. It took me longer than I expected to get back."

He looked down at the path which was strewn with violet bird foot - the petals crushed into the earth. He met her stormy eyes and drew in a sudden breath. She was furious with him; her bright eyes wild.

She was beautiful.

"I . . . I am . . . You are . . . I . . ." He found words beyond his power.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. He reached out and gently wiped at the dirt on her face. "I'm so sorry, Rebecca. I'd never harm ya."

"I'm sorry for my temper." She said softly. "It gets the better of me."

"I'll walk you back. We can't risk any more accidents." He kept his hand on her arm as they walked back together.

"I am sorry." He said again.

"I am too."

"You promise to use better sense in the future." He realized that it was a mistake as soon as he'd said it. He felt her stiffen.

"Better sense?" Her red eyebrows arched. "Instead of acting like a foolish girl?"

"No. That's not what I . . ." He sighed frustrated. "I just . . ."

"Thank goodness I've got someone as wise as you to guide me." She said sharply. "Oh, and to shoot me." She stormed ahead of him disappearing into the tavern.

He stood in the common area of the fort alone and stunned. He had never felt so frustrated and lost in all his days. He hadn't meant to insult her. He shook his head thinking that maybe Yad was right for once; women were most definitely trouble!

And yet he couldn't shake the memory of standing close to her, as he tried to wipe the dirt off her soft skin, the scent of roses enveloping him, and the powerful longing to kiss her beautiful rose-colored lips.

***7***

Rebecca Bryan awoke stiff and sore. Her small room consisted of a bed, one small table and a chair. It was a long, narrow room, which just enough space to stand beside the bed. It was downstairs, just off the kitchen in the tavern. It was the first room she'd ever had all to herself, and she always awoke with a smile to see that this space, small as it was, was hers alone. She moved slowly, finding her arm still sore from her fall the night before. She swung her long legs over the side of the bed, and discovered that there were two books sitting on the table beside her bed. Her eyes widened in surprise. Someone had come into her room while she was sleeping! She felt a brief fear and then she was the flowers.

He had set them on the chair which was just inside the bedroom, a giant bundle of the same flowers she'd picked and meant to bring home. He must have gone back and brought them to her. She could imagine him, trudging all the way to the field and back on his long legs, a bundle of flowers in his arms. She looked at the flowers again which were tied together with a piece of rawhide. There were so many - such a huge bundle. She reached out a picked up the books one by one. She looked at the book of poetry and smiled softly, sorry now that she'd been so angry at him the night before.

She lifted up one of the flowers and smelled its sweetness, a soft blush covered her face. She wished now that she'd kept her temper in, but there was something about him . . . She sighed thinking of his kind, green eyes resting on her as they walked together in the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca Bryan relished the hour that she had to herself. She worked non-stop at the tavern. The fort was the very last outpost before the edge of the known world - or at least that's how it seemed and as a result people traveled miles out of their way to stop for supplies or to see familiar pale faces before descending into the wilderness. Cincinnatus also said that her cooking had become a huge draw and that he'd never been so busy in all his days. He said it as though it were a complaint, but she had learned to read the old man fairly well, and knew he was actually quite pleased.

If people weren't coming to the fort for food or shelter, they were coming to see Daniel Boone. He had made a name for himself as a trapper, a leader and was called on more than once to help people find their way through the Cumberland. No one knew the land or its people as well as him. She was ever sorry to see him go, but he usually returned in a few weeks time, more eager than ever to gobble up whatever she cooked, with Yadkin at his side grumbling as he ate.

Every Sunday afternoon, after church and before the evening meal, she was given this one hour to herself. More often than not, she spent it here, on a large flat rock that overlooked the river. It was just outside the fort, but it was daylight so she felt relatively safe. She sat now with her mother's Bible on her lap, reading and feeling the cool breezes of what she hoped to be the beginning of spring.

She saw his shadow first, and knew that no one else would cast such a long shadow over her. She smiled but didn't look up.

"You just don't cotton to advice? Is that it?" His familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned around then and smiling at him said, "It isn't dark, and you can see the fort from here."

"I could've been Shawnee." He grumbled.

"Not possible. They'd never make so much noise." He shook his head at her, but offered up his sideways grin. She had discovered that he loved to be teased.

"Well, I wasn't trying to be quiet. I didn't want to startle ya. What is this?" He asked, standing beside her and leaning over her shoulder.

"A book."

"Oh, I heard of those!" He winked at her, and leaned closer to get a better look. "I can't read none of them words." He turned toward her perplexed.

"It's my mother's Bible." She explained. "It's in Irish."

"Oh, that explains it then. For a time there I thought I'd forgotten how to read!" He smiled and moved to sit beside her on the rock. "Do you mind, miss?" She nodded, and then shook her head at him, ignoring his obvious attempt to get her rattled by his refusal to ever say her name.

"Read me something." He added softly.

"Óir ghráigh Dia an domhan chomh mór sin gur thug sé a Aonghin Mic uaidh i dtreo, gach duine a chreideann ann, nach gcaillfí é ach go mbeadh an bheatha shíoraí aige." She read.

"I don't know what that means, but it sure is pretty when you say it. Do you miss home?" He asked her.

"I don't really think of it too much." She said but her voice was sad.

"How did you come to be here?" He asked her.

"That's a long story." She said softly, turning to look into his green eyes. "And not a very good one, I'm afraid."

"I don't have to be nowheres. I like listening to you." He blushed slightly. "You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine."

"I was born in a small village named Kesh. My mother was a seamstress, and washerwoman."

"What about yer Pa?" He asked her.

"Well, he was a bit of a wanderer. Some folks said he was a gypsy. You've heard of them?"

"We had one come through here once." He nodded his head.

"He was always leaving; leaving her waiting for him to come back. Sometimes he did, but mostly other people came asking her to pay for the things he bought, or asking her to fulfill the promises he made." She sighed, and seeing his look added quickly. "Oh, but mostly we were happy. My ma was always happy. The only thing that ever made her cry was him."

"You had brothers and sisters?"

"I had two sisters, Siobhan and Susannah, but Siobhan took fever and died when I was maybe six. She was older. I'm the youngest. It was mostly just Susannah, my Ma and me. Susannah is just a year older than me, and the most beautiful girl you'd ever see. She's tiny like my Ma and has hair the color of gold."

"I like red hair, myself." He said surprising her and bringing a blush to her face. "Where's Susannah now?"

"I don't know."

He looked up at her surprised.

"When I was ten, my mother got sick and died, and no one could find our Pa, so we were all alone." She swallowed down tears, surprised at how much telling him this story impacted her. No one had asked her about herself in so long; she'd forgotten what it was like to have someone listen.

"If it pains you too much, you don't have to . . ." His voice was so gentle.

"No, I just. . . I had forgotten how . . .I haven't thought about all of it in years and years." She sighed. "They couldn't find our Pa and we had no money to pay his debts so we were sold."

"Sold?" The angry sound of his voice surprised her.

"I'm indentured. You know that." She said with a light laugh.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I like it." He said seriously.

"She was sold before me, and I tried to find her, to say goodbye, but I missed her. She was eleven. I haven't seen her since."

"And you?"

"I was fortunate. I got purchased by a man and his wife who had an inn in Dublin. I worked there for three years. They were good people, but he died and they had to sell the inn and me."

"Is that how you came to be here?" He asked.

"No. I was sold to another man who ran an inn, but he was not . . ." She hesitated trying to find words to explain this piece of her life; her darkest days. "He wasn't a good man. There were three of us girls who worked for him, but he was a gambler and lost all his money so fortunately I was only there for just six months."

"What did he . . ." He began but she shook her head.

"There was a hospice next door, and Helene and I, that was one of the other girls, we used to go over each night and help them. I learned a lot about doctoring folks there."

"You worked during the day, and helped at the hospice at night. When did you sleep?"

"It was safer to be somewhere else at night. A nurse used to let us sleep on a cot in the infirmary." She said very softly. "He sold us off to pay his debts, and I decided I wouldn't let my fate be decided at someone else's hand anymore. I found two sisters headed to the new world and threw my lot in with them. They hoped to set up an inn in Salem, but one of the sisters died on the passage over, and the other sister sold me off to pay for her ticket home. I worked as a cook at an inn then, and always loved to hear the stories of the frontier. The man I worked for was older and kind, and told me if I could find someone to buy off my debt and take me to the frontier, he wouldn't stop it. That's how I found Mr. Cincinnatus."

"How much is left?" He asked studying her carefully. "Did they restart your indentures each time?"

"No, just once. My second owner did. Otherwise I'd be free already. I met a woman at the third inn I worked who'd been owned since she was seven years old; her debt starting over and over again with each sale." She shook her head shuddering at the thought.

"How long is left then?" He asked again.

"A year. Well, a little less than that now." She said looking at him.

"Unless someone marries you."

"I've heard that." She said.

"It's true. If a man will marry you, your indentures will be cancelled." He said softly.

"But that would be unfair to Cincinnatus. He paid a hundred pounds. That's a lot of money. Besides, I'm not the type of girl to expect someone else to set things right. I'll do the year or pay it off."

He studied her thoughtfully. "And your father?"

"I don't know. I never saw him again, and it is not likely I'll be back in the old world any time soon." She looked up into his green eyes. "So now, you know everything. You can see why the old women shake their heads when you talk to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly what you would call the right type of girl for someone as important as you. They are all looking out for your best interest." She turned her head and smiled shyly up at him.

"They are looking out for their own best interests; leastways, the best interests of their daughters. They think since I'm the founder I am loaded down with riches. I'm not. I'm poor as they come. Some girls would mind that."

"I image some would."

"And I've got wandering feet. It seems like I'm always traipsing off someplace or another. But I don't have a wandering heart. My loyalty is always solid."

"I don't doubt that." She said softly. "My father had wandering . . ."

"Your father didn't come back. I do. Always." Rebecca drew in a breath trying to determine when their conversation had turned so serious. "Always, Rebecca."

"You said my name." She looked up at him surprised by sudden tears.

"Your name's too pretty to just say like it is an ordinary word." He said blushing. "It is special."

She opened her mouth but found herself completely incapable of any words.

"I'll walk you back, if you don't mind." He said gently and nodding, she rose. Without any thought she looped her hand through his arm as they turned to go. She had just turned back to pick up her mother's bible when she heard his voice, sharp and clipped.

"Rebecca!" He said, stepping in front of her protectively, his tall frame completely blocking her view, but not before she saw the seven Shawnee walking towards them.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel Boone never really felt afraid. He had been _concerned_ from time to time when it was unclear how things were going to play out, but he had never truly been afraid. He was usually able to wrestle his way out of problems whether the wrestling was physical or mental. He remembered all the times his mother had read him the stories of Odysseus. "You have to be able to solve problems with more than just strength and size," is what she told him over and over again. She had been right. Lots of times, he'd been able to think his way out of trouble. So perhaps that's why he never felt afraid. He generally believed that sooner or later a solution would come to him.

He was afraid now.

It was an uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling. He didn't want anything to happen to Rebecca. He was desperate to be sure of her safety. His worry over her nearly paralyzed him. Yad had been teasing him for weeks and weeks now that he'd gone soft over some woman. He had brushed him off saying, "I just like her company. She's smart and funny, and kind." But standing now, with her a half-step behind him, outside the fort and unprotected, he understood that what he felt for her was a lot more complicated than a casual friendship. He was fighting down a rising panic. He could tell by the dress these Shawnee were not out for a friendly stroll; it was a war party looking for trouble.

He stepped in front of her, hoping to protect her with his body, if nothing else. It troubled him that he couldn't see her face - couldn't tell if she was frightened or not. He stretched his long arm out behind himself, resting it against her. It comforted him that he could feel that she was safe. Part of him was able to recognize, even in this tense situation, that it wasn't necessarily appropriate for him to put his hand on her, but she didn't step away. He tried not to think about how her soft curves, and instead focused on those facing him.

"Good afternoon." He greeted them, trying at first to keep things light.

"We will not speak with you." A tall thin brave said angrily. "We will not be tricked again!"

"Tricked? How have you been tricked? Wait! Where are you headed?" He asked keeping Rebecca behind him.

"You said our lands would be protected! You said none would hunt there!"

"That is so. My people know they are not allowed on your land! They understand the treaty between us!"

"You lie! You lie just as the British lied! We found two men on our lands! They were setting traps!"

"Not with my permission! Who? Tell me! What did they look like?" He said back sharply, a rising tide of anger washing over him.

"Yellow hair and beards. Both were small men. Smaller than your woman." He said indicating Rebecca who peered out from behind him. "The treaty is broken. There will be war!"

"No!" He shouted back surprising himself. "I know these men. They will be punished. They will return what was taken! Give us a chance to set things right!" He said.

"No! You are a liar like all the rest!" He took a step closer to Daniel, and he felt Rebecca's hand on his arm, clinging tightly.

"It's alright." He said softly to her. "It's alright." He turned his attention to the warriors in front of him. He recognized one warrior who stood to his left. "Grey Beaver! You know me! You know what I speak is true. Those men broke the rules they will be punished! Give me a chance to set it right again. You do not want a war! Think of Little Beaver! Think of your woman!" He pleaded.

"We shall discuss it." Grey Beaver said and the braves gathered around him in a tight knot.

He turned to Rebecca who stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. "Go to the fort! Don't argue!" He said. "Go now!"

"Not without you." She said. Her voice was firm, but her eyes held fear. "Please," She said looking up at him, a hand on his arm still. "Don't make me go back without you! I would worry so!"

"Rebecca!" But by then they had returned and he turned away from her.

"You have until sundown tomorrow. Bring those men to us. Bring the pelts. We shall see if what you speak is true or if it is lies." Grey Beaver said. "If you don't bring them, we will attack." They turned and marched away from them. Daniel stood where he was still a step in front of her - one hand still resting on her stomach. He turned back to her, and was surprised to find that he was both furious and relieved.

"You go next time I tell you! Not one word, if I tell you to go - you go! You do as I say! I don't care about anything else! You argue with all day long about anything else, but _this _- you go if I ever say so!" His eyes were cold as steel, but his hand gentle. He slid his hand from her stomach to her side, his fingers wrapped around her thin waist.

"Yes." She said meekly, surprising him completely. He blinked back sudden tears of relief.

"You." He said unable to say anything else.

"I think you ought to call me Rebecca, if you aim to kiss me." She said with a smile.

"I suppose you are right, miss." He said lifting her hand and kissing it. She laughed out loud then, and then lifted a shaking hand to her face with was flushed pink.

"I've never been so afraid! They were so bold and fierce! Did you really live among them?"

"I did." He said. "They are just men, like any other, I suppose."

"It didn't seem that way." She looked up at him, resting her hand on his strong arm. "I knew you'd keep me safe though. I wasn't afraid they'd harm me. You wouldn't let them. I was sure of that."

"Rebecca." He said, and the sound of her name on his lips sent shivers down her spine. "I think maybe I am gonna kiss you." And he bent his tall frame to kiss her soft lips, but just then Yadkin, came running to them flanked by the men of the settlement. He turned from her sighing and then he shouted out. "It's alright. Stand down. We better all gather in the tavern though."

"You alright?" Yadkin asked glancing at Rebecca.

"Yep. But I can't say the same for Lars and his brother. They've got some explaining to do." He turned to Rebecca and without any hesitation whatsoever, he took her soft fingers in his, and led her by hand to the fort, not caring a whit about Yad's irritated glances.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca Bryan was bent over a hot fire as she prepared the evening meal, but her mind was not on the task before her. She was listening with every fiber of her being at the discussion taking place in the next room. She was the only woman privy to this discussion, and the only reason she had not been sent out with the others had to do with the fact that most folks didn't really see her as a person; they looked at her and saw a servant. It was something she had become accustomed to over time. When she had been sold, she had become somewhat invisible. She overheard the most surprising conversations and saw some pretty interesting interactions in the years since she had been bound over. She was used to being cast aside.

As she grew older, she began to relish her ability to disappear - for an unprotected female bond servant is forever in a precarious situation. She prayed that no one would take special notice of her. The only reason her virtue had remained intact was her ability to sleep with one eye open, and her good friend Helene's warnings. Her very first night with her second owner she had witnessed first-hand the horrors that could befall a bound girl. After that, she and Helene always snuck out and next door to the hospice. Their help was needed and welcomed, and over time the Sisters recognized their need for nightly protection. It was the longest and most horrible six months of Rebecca's life. She had actually burst into tears of joy when he had been forced to sell off all his possessions - including the bond slaves.

She listened now, as the settlement debated how to handle Lars and his brother Hans, who had admitted to encroaching on the sacred Shawnee lands. They had hoped no one would take notice. Now, they recognized too late, the foolishness of their choice and the danger it brought to all of them. Lars, the older brother, was determined to return his pelts to the Shawnee and offer his apologies, but his younger brother Hans, was terrified. He was afraid that the Shawnee would kill them both on sight, and it was a possibility. Lars had a wife and two small children and yet he was ready to accept the consequences of his error arguing that although his death might pain them, it would at least protect them from further harm. Hans did not take the same view. The arguments went round and round and after a while Rebecca tuned them out feeling they were getting nowhere.

She was surprised when she recognized that things had grown quiet and realized suddenly that things had been quiet for some time.

"Miss?"

She looked up to find Daniel Boone standing before her. She wiped her hands on her apron and stood before him with eyebrows raised expectantly.

"I hope we didn't disturb ya much with our arguing. It isn't fittin' to behave so in front of women folk and such." He shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"Oh, it didn't disturb me. When you are a serving girl, folks say all kinds of things. They forget you are there." She waved a dismissive hand at him. "I guess it must be how a chair or a table feels - think of all the things those benches out there have witnessed." She smiled up at him. "Are you hungry? What did you decide anyway?"

"You aren't a table or a chair." He said seriously and she felt her face burn with color.

"Hungry?" She asked again trying to deflect him.

"You aren't." He stepped closer to her so that he was just a half-step away from her, and she could feel her heart race. "That's why I came to apologize." His voice was soft. "You should be protected from such arguing."

She blinked at him trying to think of something to say; something clever to tease him, or some argument to disagree, but instead she said simply, "Thank you." He nodded then, and leaning on the table behind him, smiled at her.

"No, thank you for the food. I've got some planning to do. We are going to meet them. We finally convinced Hans. Yadkin's keeping an eye on him in case he gets it in his head to bolt." He grinned at her. "Thank you for the offer, though."

"It is dangerous." She said looking at him feeling suddenly fearful - more fearful than she had felt when the Shawnee braves had stood before them.

"Yep, but Grey Beaver is a reasonable man. Most folks are."

"Still, you could be walking into a trap."

"I reckon so." He stood up and cut the distance between them and put a hand on her arm. "You got tears in your eyes." He said wonderingly.

"I just . . .I . . ." She fumbled for words embarrassed. She never cried. _Never_. "I just wouldn't want you to . . . I would miss you if something happened." She managed at last, but she kept her eyes down, unable to look up at him.

"I always come back, Rebecca. Always. That's a promise." She still kept her face down, and was shocked when he reached out with gentle fingers and lifted her chin so that she met his eyes. "Ya hear?"

"Yes." She said gently. "You promise it, Dan?"

"I do." He said and then leaning forward he kissed her for the very first time.

After a time, he stepped back and away from her leaving her surprised, happy and breathless.

"I best go." He said still holding her hand in his. "You save me some of that stew, would ya?"

"Yes." She managed to find her voice.

"I'll see you later then. I'll be back before ya know it. Don't fret none." He reached out with his long fingers and ran a gentle hand across her cheek before pausing to tuck a wild hair behind her ear. He turned and strode out of the kitchen on his impossibly long legs leaving her standing, watching him joyful and fearful all at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

"He's right over here." Mingo said to Daniel.

They approached the British soldier together.

"Edward!" The man said cheerfully with outstretched hand. "You'll get busted for being out of dress for sure now!"

"Hardin! It is good to see you!" Mingo replied with a laugh. He turned to the tall man beside him. "This is my good friend, Daniel Boone."

"Oh! I've heard of you! My pleasure." He shook the frontiersman's hand.

"You should know most of them stories ain't true." He grinned.

"We heard you were returning home and Daniel has a favor to ask."

"Of me? I'll be happy to help if I can."

"I'm looking for a man. He's from a small village; Kesh, Ireland." He glanced around nervously. "His name's Bryan. He's a gypsy and travels around selling wares and he's not a man who will want to be found."

"Ireland? I've got friends in Dublin. I'll see what I can manage. It will take time. No first name?"

"Timothy."

"And if I do find him? What do you want me to do?"

"Tell him Rebecca is in the new world. And ask him," He glanced at Mingo embarrassed. "Well, tell him I wanted to ask for his daughter's hand."

Hardin smile grew big and he gave the tall man a conspiratorial shove. "Why didn't you say so to start! It's a mission of love! I'll get the men on it! If he can be found, we shall locate him!"

"Thank you. I know it is a long shot at best but she deserves . . . I wanna do right by her is all."

"I understand completely! I've been in your shoes. No doubt, she'll appreciate the effort."

"He might be dead. We don't know."

"If he is, she'll have you for comfort, won't she? I've got some of my best kisses comforting a sad lass!" He laughed. "Bryan. Timothy and Rebecca."

"That's right. She was maybe nine or ten last time he saw her - seven or so years ago." Daniel exhaled. Having said it all out loud now, he felt much, much better.

Later, walking back from Salem with Mingo he felt more at ease than he had since they had left six days ago on their secret mission.

"See, Daniel! Every problem has a solution!" Mingo said cheerfully.

"I reckon that's so. But I got a new problem now."

"What is that?"

"She won't just marry her debt away. She aims to fulfill it or pay it off herself. She's got a will of iron."

"You've got to negotiate with Cincinnatus on her behalf then. Find a way to allow her to pay it." Mingo studied him thoughtfully. "Or you could just wait. She's got six months left?"

"It seems like I waited an awful long time already! I'm twenty-three and more than ready to bid my bachelor days farewell."

"Cincinnatus is sweet on her. I don't imagine he'll be unreasonable."

"There's one last thing." He sighed frustrated.

"What more?"

"I have to _ask_ her. She might say no." The tall man looked decidedly nervous.

Mingo's laugh was rich, deep, and loud. "You've got nothing to fear there! That girl has eyes only for you and has since the first day she met you. She'll say yes!" His laughter echoed through the Kentucky wilderness startling birds into flight.

The two men made good time and returned to the familiar lands of home in five days time.

"The return trip is always faster." Daniel remarked as they made the final climb before they descended into the valley where the fort lay.

"I agree." Mingo said. They paused at the top of the hill and scanned the valley below.

"There's smoke!" Daniel said pointing with a long arm in the far distance. "The fort is under attack!"

The two man lit as fast as their long legs could carry them, and the all the while Daniel prayed for but one thing; let Rebecca be safe.


	9. Chapter 9

As they neared the fort, they slowed crouching behind some bushes and taking in the scene before determining their next steps. The chaos before them made it clear, they had returned during the midst of an attack. They studied the tragic scene before them and Daniel tried to suppress his rising fear.

_Rebecca_

"I thought you settled things." Mingo whispered.

"We did! We returned the pelts and Hans agreed to stay and work. I visited him before I left. He was content and safe. Grey Beaver had taken him under his wing." Daniel rubbed his chin. "I don't understand."

They peered out into the distance, and Daniel wrinkled his brows. "Those aren't Shawnee."

"No, Daniel they are not." Mingo agreed. Daniel looked at him with a sigh.

"Well, a bunch of dad blamed fools will be easier to get at than trained warriors, dontcha think?"

"It still doesn't mean it will be easy." Mingo said.

Sudden screams split the air making both men turn their heads sharply. It was the sound of women. Heedless of danger, Daniel stood stretching himself to his full height. From where they'd been hidden he could see down to the river. Apparently, the women had been washing when the attack came. The attackers had just now discovered them where they had clustered, hidden near the rocks. For the briefest of seconds, Daniel stood transfixed and then saw what his eyes had been searching for; a running streak with red hair.

He clambered down, ignoring Mingo's pleas to wait, and lit out to her at top speed. He fired Tick Licker, more than once on his run, felling three men. He never stopped moving, reloading as only a lifelong hunter can, on the run.

She had been grabbed by one of the men, and he dragged her now by her long and beautiful hair. Daniel felt a rage that had been unknown to him until now. He dove at the man knocking him to the ground before he could even react. He wrapped his long hands around the man's neck, choking him. He watched as his face turned red, then purple. It was only Mingo's shap voice behind him that stopped him.

"Daniel, see to Rebecca! They are retreating!"

Daniel looked up from his hold, and could see that the men of the fort had spilled outside the gates chasing down the band of men who had dared to attack the fort. He looked down at his hands and released his grip. His hands were stained with the grease the men had used to make themselves appear to be natives of this wild land. He turned back to where Rebecca lay on the ground.

The man had ripped open her shirt, and she had pulled it closed desperate to cover her exposed body. She looked up at him with bright, blue eyes, but to her credit no tears spilled out.

He immediately removed his bag of powder and vest, unbuttoning his shirt, as she sat up. He draped it over her shoulders. She slid her arms in his long sleeves and buttoned it with trembling fingers.

"I'll cover thee." He said lapsing into the Quaker language of his youth. "Thou art safe."

She bit her lip and one lone tear ran down her face. She looked up at him as he knelt down beside her.

"Go raibh maith agat. Go raibh maith agat! Go raibh maith agat!" She said her voice tremulous. "Tha . . .thank you. We . . . we . . .we were wash . . .washing and they came. We hid."

"Hush now." He said wrapping a long arm around her. "Can you stand?" She nodded, and he kept his arm around her as she rose, leaning against him.

"But . . .but . . . Daniel, they were white men." She said looking up into his face. "Why . . .why . . ."

"Hush 'Becca." He said finding it difficult to speak. His hands were shaking and he recognized that if he were required to fight just now, there would be no way to shoot straight.

Everyone had come out now and were gathering the women, the wounded, and searched for any dead.

"Everyone! Get back inside the fort!" Yadkin said. "Let's go!" He moved to where Daniel stood. "You just get back?"

"Just now." Daniel said meeting his best friend's eyes.

"Good thing." Yad said, glancing at Rebecca who still stood in Daniel's arms. "She alright?"

"Rattled some." He said turning his attention back to her. "Bruised maybe." He found himself swallowing down tears which surprised and embarrassed him. But instead of teasing him, Yadkin reached out and squeezed Daniel's arm.

"Get her inside, for pity's sake. She's shivering something fierce."

They all gathered in the fort, and he led Rebecca to a chair by the fire, but she brushed him off, turning her attention to the wounded instead.

"I know about doctoring, remember?" She told him when he started to argue with her. He watched her from a distance before joining the rest of the men. She looked improbably beautiful in his borrowed shirt, and he fought a strong desire to go over to her and kiss her. Instead, he turned his attention to the men.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Don't really know." Tom Walker said. "We was hit on the sudden. Thought it was Shawnee at first, but they were the noisiest, most ineffective attackers. No self-respecting Indian would attack during daylight, revealing their position!"

"I told you that British settlement would be trouble! They've just been biding their time!" Yadkin blustered, speaking what they all knew to be true. The nearby British settlement of New Dover had been suspicious from the first. "I say we go now, and finish the job!"

"How many hurt?" Daniel asked.

"Will got hit, but it is just a surface wound." Cincinnatus said.

"Oh! I'm fine!" Will called from where he sat across the room, his wife fussing over him.

"Some of the women got banged up pretty good. You scared 'em off though, running in like you did! That was foolhardy, Daniel!" Cincinnatus said with a shake of his head.

"Mary Elizabeth is dead." Peter said his face pale. He still stood beside the body of his wife who lay still and lifeless on the table. Rebecca stood beside her, her hands red with blood.

"She was shot." She said her voice shaking. "The wound was too . . ."

"If you won't go after and kill them, I am!" Peter said angrily. "They killed her!"

The entire settlement gathered near Peter and his wife. The women stood around her body, her sister Anna crying as she did so, pulled a blanket up over Mary Elizabeth's face.

"They've been trying to stir up trouble since they came here!" Yadkin said. "They are trying to push us out!"

"I know that." Daniel said. "I am sorry Peter. I am sorry as can be." He studied Peter's face, but Peter turned away from him. For the first time in his life, Daniel understood better Peter's anguish. He glanced at Rebecca who stood pale with shock, she was looking down, staring at her hands. "Wash your hands, Rebecca." He said gently, and watched as Grace Bradley, pulled Rebecca by the elbow over to a wash basin.

"There are some others hurt." Grace was saying. "Wash up so you can help them too."

"Well?" Peter said turning back to Daniel. "You just gonna stand there and do nothing?"

"No. But we aren't going there tonight. We need to bury Mary Elizabeth." He said softly. "I will go at dawn. I'll survey. Most likely they think they got away with it and we suspect the Shawnee. I'll come to them warning them that it might not be safe. I can get the lay of things then."

"I'll go with you." Peter said angrily.

"No. You best stay here." He watched as Peter's face grew red with fury. "The little ones need you, Peter. They ain't got no one else, now. 'Sides, you're liable to lose your temper. No. You stay."

"Yadkin and me, 'll go." Tom Walker said. "We leave at sunup?"

"Yep."

"I think I'll tag along." Mingo said. "The Cherokee won't want war in their backyard."

***DB***

Rebecca finally sat down after hours of caring for the injured. It was only now, after the work, after the sad burial, that she felt her own bruises. Her left arm hurt badly, and now that she was finished with doctoring others, she found she could barely lift it. She stepped out of the tavern into the dark Kentucky night, and sat on a bench just outside. It was quiet. Most everyone had laid down to sleep at last. She had sat up a long time with Mary Elizabeth's two daughters, singing to them trying to get them to sleep. Even now, sound asleep, the small girls cried. They were tiny, not more than seven years old, and slept together in one bed, arms wrapped around each other in grief. She thought of her sister Susannah then, and remembered clearly the pain they felt the night their own mother died.

She sighed and looked down at herself. She was a mess. She still wore Daniel's shirt which was now stained with blood and dirt. She supposed she ought to change, but something about having his shirt wrapped around her, made her feel better; safe somehow.

She closed her eyes, but opened them almost immediately, for when she closed them, she saw again them coming toward them; wild and vicious. She had struck out with all her might against her attacker, but he was stronger and throwing her easily to the ground, he had actually laughed as she had tried to crawl away from him.

He grabbed her by her hair, pulling her along the ground and away from the safety of the fort.

_Daniel!_ She had thought desperately, even calling out his name knowing he couldn't hear her.

"You shut yer mouth, lassie!" He had said, and she realized suddenly that he was no Shawnee warrior.

"You are white!" She said surprised, and he had paused to strike her face, and then he had laughed. It was then that she began to shake with fear.

"Smart and pretty. What luck!" He had said and reaching forward he had ripped her shirt. Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"No! Please!" She had cried out, hating down to her very core, how weak she sounded; how helpless.

He looked up away from her in the distance, seeing something she didn't and then he had turned from her, and grabbing her by her hair again began to drag her.

She felt his presence before she saw him. In an instant she felt paralyzing fear, and then the next, a calm settled over her, knowing he was near; understanding she was safe. She saw him then - he seemed ten times taller than before, his hair disheveled; his eyes wild with fury. He was terrifyingly fierce. He lept into the air attacking the man who held her. Free of his grip, she crawled away from him, and tried to cover herself, embarrassed that he would see her like this. She began to shiver not just with cold, but with the adrenaline that continued to pour through her body, even though she could see their attackers retreating; even though she knew she was safe.

And then he was kneeling beside her, handing her his shirt, wrapping it around her shoulders. She covered herself quickly, her eyes downcast, too ashamed to meet his eyes. He spoke gently to her with words she'd never heard him use before and she felt a gratitude wash over her, and she thanked him again and again - realizing after the fact that she was speaking to him in Irish.

"You ought to sleep. You must be tuckered out." He said startling her. She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck up on ya!" He moved and sat beside her on the bench, putting a long arm around her shoulders. "You got reason to be jumpy."

"I'm . . .I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't apologize. Did Cincinnatus have a look at you? You look like you are in pain."

"No, I was busy with the injured and the children." She found herself leaning against him, taking great comfort in the nearness of him.

"You ought to let him look at ya. You got tossed around pretty hard."

"I will." She turned and looked up into his face. "Thank you for . . .if you hadn't . . ."

"You don't need to thank me, darlin'." He said surprising himself with the ease with which he spoke to her. "I am just so . . ." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I am so relieved that you are alright. I couldn't manage . . ." He studied her thoughtfully. "You don't never cry."

Her eyes grew bright with tears at his words, but biting her lip, she fought tears back down.

"Why not? Lots of folks been crying. All the womenfolk have - many of the men. Shoot," He paused realizing what he'd said. "I'm sorry, pardon me. I even shed a tear or two seeing you there on the ground. I was that relieved to see you still breathing. But you haven't shed a tear." He studied her thoughtfully. "You haven't _let_ yourself shed a tear." He corrected himself.

"You spoke differently." She said attempting to divert him.

"We were Quaker. It is how I used to talk, but we left the church when I was a boy. It comes back sometimes." He said. "You are trying to change the subject."

Seeing he was determined, and too exhausted to fight. "You can't cry when you are bound. It shows weakness, and there's some who look for weakness. Prey on it." She met his eyes. "And it wasn't like my Ma was there to comfort me. You have to keep yourself strong; all the time."

He reached out with a gentle hand and brushed her hair from her face. "I don't like it. You shouldn't never have been sold. It ain't right. People owning other folks." He saw tears shimmering in her eyes, unshed. "Don't you dare fight it down, Rebecca. _I'll_ comfort you." His voice was firm and determined. "You cry now, little darlin'. I won't let go. Not now. Not ever." And as he pulled her tighter against his broad, dependable chest, strong, stubborn, wilfull Rebecca Bryan obeyed.


	10. Chapter 10

There were some things that were completely beyond Daniel Boone's ability to comprehend. Until fairly recently, talking to a beautiful woman for more than five minutes fell into that category. Somehow, Rebecca seemed to have cured him of this problem - at least when it came to talking to her. There didn't seem to be anything he couldn't say to her.

What still fell into that category and probably always would was the desire for people to completely possess all the land that surrounded him. He was a simple man. He loved the beauty of the Kentucky wilderness, but had no need to own it all. He only wanted a small space for himself, and perhaps Rebecca. The very thought brought color to his cheeks. What he couldn't understand was people like those at New Dover who were determined to push everyone around them out. He figured the world was wide and free, and he believed firmly there was plenty of space for all; as long as those living within it treated one another with respect.

"Rebecca said the man who attacked her spoke, and that she told him she knew he was white." Daniel said turning to Matthew Bradley and Tom Walker who stood before him.

"So much for making them think they fooled us." Mingo said from where he stood beside Daniel.

""We can observe from afar and figure it out from there." Daniel offered. "I appreciate Peter's position, and it isn't like I don't think the loss of Mary Elizabeth isn't important, but I don't want war."

"None of us want that." Tom said rubbing his chin. "The problem is how do we make sure they understand that we won't be pushed around without starting a fight."

"Yep." Daniel said.

"You got any kind of a plan?" Matthew asked him.

"Not yet, but one usually comes to me sooner or later. We won't be there 'til nightfall anyways." He sighed. "Where did Yad go off?"

"I'm right here. Why you standing around talking anyways? Let's go! It's time we got there and told 'em what fer!" Yadkin said stepping into view.

"Yad. You are starting to sound like Peter. We gotta think this through. This is no time to be impulsive."

"Me? Impulsive? I'm not the one who rushed off into a pack of attackers over some _girl_." He shook his head at Daniel.

"She ain't _some girl_!" Daniel said angrily. "You better mind your step, Yadkin."

"I told you! She'll come between us!"

"If she does, it will be your doing!" Daniel's voice was sharp. "Now, if you are through bellyaching, we got more important matters before us!"

The five men continued their journey but an awkward and uneasy silence had settled over them. From time to time, Yadkin glanced back at Daniel still shocked that his friend had spoken so harshly to him. They'd never really had any kind of falling out before. They'd said words to one another in anger, and had even fought, but this was different somehow.

It was dark by the time they reached the outskirts of New Dover, and rather approach in the dark, they made camp in the distance and decided to wait until just before dawn to move in closer. They built a small fire - just enough to cook, and then immediately doused it to ensure they would remain hidden.

They sat around discussing options and plans and then the men grew quiet. Yadkin and Mingo both drifted off in opposite directions finding a comfortable place to sleep. Only Tom, Daniel and Matthew sat around the fire still.

"You gonna marry that girl?" Matthew asked after a time, startling Daniel.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Rebecca. Are you gonna marry her?" He repeated. "If you don't you are completely outside your mind."

"Well, I don't know what she'll say . . ."

Tom and Matthew laughed.

"What?"

"She'll say yes." Matthew said. He looked over at Tom. "I forgot what that felt like!"

"Oh, those were scarey days, weren't they!" Tom agreed.

"What?" Daniel said again.

"She loves you. It's written all over her! And before you get all proud and whatnot, you should know you love her too and it is written all over you, too. Any fool looking at ya could tell." Matthew said.

"How?" Daniel asked.

"We are married men. We know what a woman in love looks like." Tom interrupted. "For you love is the area of the map that is still uncharted. You don't know anything about it. No landmarks, no familiar anchors. It is all unknown."

"You'll understand better when you are on the other side." Matthew said laughing. "Then you'll laugh at yourself thinking how foolish you were to think something so important wouldn't show."

"You truly think she'll say yes?" He asked timidly.

"I'd bet my worldly fortune on it." Tom said with a grin.

"You ain't got no worldly fortune." Matthew said laughing.

"It's a safe bet then." Tom said and laying back stretched himself out. "I'm gonna sleep. Lord, only knows what mess we will find ourselves in tomorrow."

The night grew quiet and dark then. The men slept, awaiting whatever the next day would bring. But Daniel lay awake a long time, trying to determine a way out of the mess before them, so that he could return home as quickly as possible and wrap his arms around Rebecca; For like any true explorer, the thought of uncharted lands filled him with great curiosity.

***DB***

"What do you mean he's no where around?" Daniel asked Mingo.

"We can't find him." Mingo said flatly.

"Dad blame it! Daniel said frustrated. "Yadkin!"

"Maybe he got mad at you and went back to the fort." Matthew said.

"Oh, I wish! No! That dad burn fool has gone off to do something without us! He never listens to reason or sense!"

"What are we gonna do?" Tom asked. "It will be light in an hour. We can't wait for him too long."

"We'll give him a few minutes, and then we got no choice but to move forward." Daniel sighed.

It was only about ten minutes later that Yadkin burst into their camp with a big grin across his face.

"Monrnin' fellas. Whilst you were up late talking about your feelings and such, _I _ came up with a plan!"

"Yadkin, what have you done?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"Fellas, just a second." He disappeared back into the bushes but emerged seconds later, holding the arm of a young girl. He had bound her hands and feet, and tied a gag across her mouth. "Gentlemen, this is Annabelle. An eye for an eye!" He said triumphantly.

"Yadkin!" Daniel exploded, pushing his friend out of his way. "You are a dad blamed fool! What do you think we are gonna do with her?"

"You are a fool, Yadkin!" Tom shook his head.

"This will start a war for sure!" Matthew moaned. "Oh, for pity's sake. Someone do something. She looks terrified!"

Daniel reached over and pulled the trembling girl away from Yadkin's grasp. "Don't worry, miss. We ain't gonna hurt you. Yadkin, here is a fool and he don't speak for us. I'm gonna untie you. Can you manage your way back, or do you need us to walk you there?"

With deft fingers, he untied her ropes, letting the gag fall away last. The girl coughed and sputtered.

"Get her some water, Matt." Daniel said, and Matthew handed her a skin filled with water.

"You alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Tom asked her.

"I wouldn't hurt a woman!" Yadkin said indignantly. "You gonna let her go! Daniel! She was leveredge!"

"I can find my back." The girl said softly. "Thank you, sir." She nodded at Daniel and turned to return home, but took a wide step away from Yadkin.

"Miss?" Daniel asked stepping closer to her. "Can you take a message for us?"

"Yes." Her voice was quiet and her brown eyes filled with fear.

"Ah, heck, Yadkin! Look at her! You kidnapped a baby! How old are you?" Daniel asked.

"Thir . . .thirteen." She said softly.

They all turned and glared at Yadkin.

"I saw her from a distance. You know I ain't got the best eyes!" He said defensively. "I'm sorry, little girl. I wouldn't harm you none. I swear it."

"I'm . . . I'm alright. You just . . . you just scared me some is all." She wiped tears from her face. "I wasn't supposed to be out. Mama said it wasn't right for a girl to go walking alone."

"Well, it ain't your fault. A girl should be safe to go out walking. It's just this fella here. He's upset over things that have happened betwixt our folks and your'n."

"I know of that." She said. "What is the message you want me to deliver?"

"Can you ask your leader to meet me at the river crossing? I'll come alone - these fellas will hang back. Tell him I promise it. He has my word." Daniel said.

"I will tell him. Shall I tell him your name?" She asked.

"I am Daniel Boone, and I am sorry that he frightened you so. Tell your Ma, we are sorry." She nodded and walked away.

They all turned toward Yadkin then.

"See! Now, we have a way of communicating with them." He said with a grin. "I told you it would all work out."

"They are probably gathering an army to take us all down! You kidnapped someone's baby girl! Yadkin!" Tom yelled.

"Listen, I was just trying to . . . well, his judgement's been off, ever since that Irish servant girl bewitched him!"

Tom, Matt and Mingo must have sensed it before Yadkin did, for they all stepped back and away from Yadkin who still stood furious and sputtering. He looked up just as Daniel's fist hit his face, throwing him backwards and down to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked rubbing his jaw.

"I told you! She ain't no girl, Yad. And you won't speak of her like she's just some . . ." Daniel loomed over his friend with fists clenched. "I'm gonna marry her."

"Oh good Lord!" Yadkin rose still massaging his jaw which ached. "That's just fine then! Don't expect me to offer congratulations!"

"You speak of her like that again, and you won't be offering anyone congratulations or threats! I will throttle you." He leaned in close to make his point clear.

Yadkin just shook his head. "We best get you to the river."

Daniel nodded, still fuming as they broke camp. Mingo watched his friends shocked. He'd never known the two to have such a falling out. He studied Daniel who still looked furiously angry. He was confident that Daniel would be wise and clever enough to prevent war between the two settlements, but war between Daniel and Yadkin seemed inevitable.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm Daniel Boone." He said stretching his hand out to the man who stood before him.

"Yes. I was told you would be here." He didn't shake Daniel's hand.

"What's yer name?" Daniel asked trying not to let the man's inexplicable rudeness anger him.

"Albert Pitkin." He spoke with a haughty tone. "Which one of your men kidnapped Annabelle?"

"Which one of your men shot and killed Mary Elizabeth? Her husband and two baby girls would like to know." Daniel retorted sharply.

"I don't know what you mean. The Shawnee have been quite active of late . . ."

"Nonsense. I've spoken with the Shawnee. We are at peace with them." Daniel felt his irritation rising.

"You trust the word of those savages over the word of a fellow white man?"

"Well, it would be easier to take your word, if you didn't still have grease behind your ears from yesterday's attack." Daniel sighed. "I can't say I understand your need to push us out of this area. For my part, I've no such desire. New Dover is no enemy to us, but attacking our settlement - our women. That's something else entirely. We won't tolerate it. If you wanted to start a war with us, you've done a fine job of it."

"Are you threatening us?" Albert Pitkin drew himself up to his full height and Daniel wanted to laugh.

"No, sir. If I were planning to attack you, you'd be dead already. No, I'm telling you that you better get together with your leadership and show up outside our gates with some sort of peace offering. My people won't be satisfied unless Mary Elizabeth is defended. She left behind a family, and she hadn't done nothing to you."

"You are coming here to scold me! You _Americans_! You have become just as savage as the land you occupy! This wilderness needs people with civility, to tame not only the land, but the people too."

"Civility? You attack a group of defenseless women while they are doing their washing and you wanna talk about decorum? And if'n you're planning on taming these Shawnee, I won't need to start any war with you! The Shawnee will take care of you just fine."

Albert Pitkin stepped forward so that he stood toe-to-toe with Daniel Boone. He reached to grab hold of his revolver which he'd kept hidden in the fold of his coat, but Daniel grabbed his wrist before he had a chance, twisting his arm and easily pinning him to the ground. He took the revolver from him, emptying the chamber before tucking it back in the man's pocket.

"You are a fool. This is the new world. You come from the old world thinking you bring all your importance with you across the sea. But this land is the great equalizer. You are stripped of all your past when you step on these shores. It is up to you to build yourself a reputation based on what you do here and now. I'd advise you to think wisely about the name you build for yourself. These people, these lands they are no respecter of family ties from your past. All they see when they look at you is a man who doesn't understand the land, the people who live on it, and his own limitations."

"How dare you!" Pitkin sputtered.

"You've been warned. We won't cotton to nothing less than a reasonable offer of restitution. I don't want war, but I've no fear of it. I've fought you folks 'afore." He rose to his full height, towering over Pitkin who sat up on the ground watching Daniel stride quickly away on his long legs.

***DB***

"Oh, we got the worst kind of trouble." Daniel said nodding at Matthew. "He's the worst kind; a man who thinks the old rules work here too. He won't listen to reason."

"He's folly is gonna cost his people dearly." Tom Walker said shaking his head.

"Listen, you fellas go back and tell the settlement that we might have some difficult days ahead." Daniel said with a sigh. He turned to Mingo. "Do you think you can make the Cherokee understand that we don't throw our lot in with New Dover?"

"I will try. Menwah is mistrustful of all white men. But he does know you and what you value." Mingo nodded. "I'll head straight there, but what do you plan to do?"

"Well, it looks like it is time to visit the Shawnee and pray that they will listen to reason. I sure hope to prevent a bloodbath." He turned to Yadkin who was silent. "You gonna head back with Tom and Matt?"

"Nah, I better go with you. You always seem to get yourself into trouble, and you'll need me to pull you out of it." Yadkin said shaking his head at Daniel. "Lord knows, you'd get yourself killed without me."

"I'm not the one going around kidnapping children from their cradles." Daniel said.

"It worked out fine." Yadkin argued.

"Oh, we aren't on the brink of war then?"

"Why do you always got to nitpick? Let's go."

"Any other messages you wanna send back home?" Matthew asked Daniel with eyebrows raised.

Daniel blushed, and glanced at Yadkin, who suddenly took great interest in his boots.

"Yeah, tell her, I am a man of my word. She'll understand it." He nodded at Matt and Tom and the five men parted ways.

***DB***

They walked together toward the Shawnee stronghold, but they weren't really together. There was a sharp and deep chasm between the two men who had always been as close as brothers. Daniel couldn't really understand it. Of the two of them, Yadkin was much more likely to spend his free time with a pretty girl. Daniel had never minded. Not even when Yadkin had nearly married the Widow Danks had Daniel even thought to be bothered by it. He couldn't understand Yad's reaction. Yad was no snob or respecter of social station - so it wasn't that Rebecca was indentured. He glanced at his friend as they walked through the familiar lands together. He sure hoped that Yadkin wouldn't push him to make a choice between the two of them because he knew in his heart who he would end up choosing - and it wasn't Carolina Yadkin.

"Marriage?" Yadkin said after a long time. "Why do you gotta marry her?"

"The usual reason, I suppose." Daniel said.

"You aren't a man for half-measures that's for sure. It's that dad blamed Quaker start. I don't approve of a man getting stuck in one spot with one girl for the rest of his life. It ain't natural."

"Really? It seems pretty natural to me. Lots of folks do it. Lots of folks been doing it for centuries."

"I don't approve. I know you are headstrong, Daniel and none can convince you otherwise. But you and me, we are alike - we got hearts that don't hold still. They are always searching for the next hill to climb and the next hill after that. It won't end well for you."

"My feet like to travel. It seems like my hearts got good, strong roots. Just 'cause you and me have got along all this time, don't mean we think the same about every single thing." Daniel said irritated.

"I can see that." Yadkin sighed. "I won't change my mind about this, Daniel. I won't change my mind about her."

"It don't matter one way or the other to me. I got no troubles with you. I see you just the same as ever - as long you as you treat her as she deserves. You're the one with the trouble; not me."\

They continued on in silence, an uncomfortable peace settling between them. Daniel was grateful for even this tenuous peace knowing that facing the Shawnee would be no small task, and experience had taught him, when real trouble came there was no he could count on more than Carolina Yadkin. He hoped it would always be so.


	12. Chapter 12

Rebecca Bryan found herself standing at the edge of the fort wondering what was happening out beyond the walls. She sighed thinking how just a few days ago, she enjoyed this free hour, but now it just made her feel lonesome.

"It is hard waiting." Grace Bradley said to her.

"Oh, I was just . . ." Rebecca looked down blushing.

"You were wondering when he'll be back, and wishing it were now." Grace said with a smile. "He will be, but you are going to have to get used to waiting. He's a long hunter. The life of a frontier wife is no easy thing."

"Well, I don't know about . . . he hasn't . . ." Rebecca felt like a fool.

"He will just as soon as he gets back, I imagine." Grace laughed. "The problem we have right now, is how to make the time pass until he does." She looked up into Rebecca's blue eyes. "I bet you brought a pretty dress with you, didn't you?"

"I did." Rebecca said shyly.

"Ah, good! Rebecca Bryan, you and I are going to see if we can't make you the finest wedding dress Kentucky has ever seen! And while we do, I'm going to teach you all about being a frontier wife!" She laughed and wrapped an arm around Rebecca.

"I think you had better call me Becky, then." Rebecca said laughing right along with her.

"Alright, Becky. Let's go see this dress of yours." The two women turned arm-in-arm to the tavern. "You'll see, we'll make the hours fly by until your sweetheart is back with you."

***DB***

Daniel had found that sometimes walking straight into a stronghold was the best way to go about things. His dealings with the Shawnee had been somewhat tenuous at best. He felt that they held him with respect, but he was never entirely sure. Although he spoke some Shawnee, he was aware that his lack of vocabulary could be a hinderance. He glanced at Yadkin beside him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Yadkin's reply was steady.

"They'll grab us when we get close. You keep your temper at bay."

"My temper? You watch yourself!"

They were about a half-mile from the Shawnee encampment when five or six Shawnee braves grabbed them. Neither Daniel, nor Yadkin resisted, but instead allowed themselves to be tied up and taken into camp.

"We were hoping to speak with Blackfish." Daniel said as soon as they'd been led into the camp. "If it ain't too much trouble."

"Daniel Boone!" Blackfish said as he emerged from his tent, flanked on either side by his braves. "You never learn! Why have you invaded my camp?"

"Well, I don't really think you could call me an invader. I got no weapons and I'm all tied up." Daniel said with a grin.

"The mighty Daniel Boone. You don't seem a threat just now." Blackfish agreed laughing. "Untie him." He indicated a tall brave who stood beside him.

"Thank you very much." Daniel said as he rubbed his wrists. "I sure do appreciate it, Big Jim." He said to the brave who had untied him. "You seem taller since our last visit."

"Same size." Big Jim said staring at him with distrustful eyes. "White men never get facts right."

"That might be so." Daniel agreed. He always felt uneasy around Big Jim. There were a good many Shawnee who seemed to disagree with Blackfish for having a cooperative attitude with the white settlers. Big Jim, Blue Jacket were two who Daniel knew held him in low regard.

"What brings you here?" Blackfish asked. "It is no small thing to walk into the heart of the Shawnee."

"Well, we've got a problem before us, and I wanted to keep things clear between us." Daniel began. "You know how much I respect and value the Shawnee. I've worked hard to make sure that your land and your rights are respected by my people."

"We are aware of this." Blackfish nodded.

"And when my people stray, I work hard to set things right." Daniel continued.

"Yes, your man was sent back two days ago. He gained the respect of Grey Beaver, and many others. We consider him a friend now. He paid his debt and then some more." Blackfish said.

"Good. I've not been to the fort. I didn't know Hans was home. We are grateful for your understanding and forgiveness. Blackfish is a great chief!"

"But there is some trouble?" Blackfish asked.

"Yes. The people of New Dover they do not see things as we do." Daniel shook his head.

"They don't speak for us." Yadkin added. "They are fools."

"The ones who settled close to Big Beaver river?" Blackfish asked.

"Yes." Daniel said.

"We do not fear them!" Blackfish said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "They are fools. The river will flood them come winter! They will not last!"

"That may be so, but we think they aim to attack you." Daniel said.

"Then they won't last 'til winter." Blue Jacket said with a cold smile.

"You came to warn us then?" Blackfish asked surprised.

"Yes, and we want you to understand that any move on their part has nothing to do with us - that in fact, we tried to prevent it. We respect the words we wrote between us. We have no wish for your lands. We have no wish for war." Daniel looked at Blackfish trying to determine if words would be enough to convince him.

"But we know this! You have not been untruthful with us. We trust the word of Daniel Boone." Blackfish said and lifted his hand to wave down any protests that his braves were prepared to offer.

"We are grateful then. We will continue to try and convince New Dover to leave things be, but I cannot guarantee that they will listen." Daniel said seriously.

"And I can make no guarantee of what will happen if they do not listen to you. Our treaty is with you, and our promises apply to you alone. I will not hold back the hand of these braves if they come against us." Blackfish's tone was firm.

"I understand that. Thank you. We appreciate your kindness toward us, and pray that it may ever be so." Daniel said with a bow. "With your permission, I would like to return to my people and see if we can't stop this foolishness."

"It is granted. Do you need supplies? My braves will lead you to the edge of Shawnee land. He turned to the braves at his side. They are under your protection. You must care for them as you would a Shawnee brother."

***DB***

It was two days later that Yadkin and Daniel finally approached the fort. They had traveled in near silence both men pondering what might prove to be very difficult days ahead. They had tried to speak to the settlers at New Dover, but were met with guards who wouldn't let them near the settlement. They did their best to communicate a clear warning to the men who held them at bay. Daniel hoped that it would be enough to spread seeds of doubt among the people living there. A battle with the Shawnee would be violent and bloody, and he knew many would die. He kept thinking of Annabelle's bright eyes and prayed her parents would have the good sense to flee.

As they neared the fort, his dark thoughts seemed to fall away, and were replaced with a growing anxiousness. He longed to see Rebecca and speak to her. He knew that he could tell her about all the things that troubled him. She would listen. He sighed.

"If you sigh like that one more time, I promise I'll knock your head clean off. Just because I accept your foolhardy choice to throw your lot in with a woman, doesn't mean I'll put up with nonsense!" Yadkin warned.

Daniel glared at his friend but said nothing. He had hoped that Yadkin would accept Rebecca. He couldn't understand his friend's dislike of her. She was beautiful, kind, and most importantly where Yadkin was concerned, a tremendously great cook. Yadkin loved food.

"You ought to be nicer to me, Yad. You know that girl can cook." His eyes slid sideways watching his friend's face.

"You said she weren't no girl." Yadkin said with a humph.

When the walls of the fort came into view, Daniel couldn't stop his feet from running. He was just a few miles from her! Part of him felt like a fool - running home like a little child, but mostly he couldn't wait to run to her, and lift her up into his arms, and kiss her soft lips. He was thinking of her beautiful, bright blue eyes, as they reached the last rise before turning and descending into the valley that held the fort; less than a mile from her loving embrace.

He turned to Yadkin with a grin, and trying to win his friend over still, said to him, "C'mon, Yadkin! I'll get her to bake you a whole batch of biscuits just for you." But as he turned his head to say it, the sound of a rifle firing shattered the general peace of the wilderness, and he watched in horror as Yadkin fell to the ground blood pouring from his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

"Who shot him?" Cincinnatus asked as he opened Yadkin's shirt.

"I . . . I . . . I don't know." Daniel's voice trembled. "We left the Shawnee in peace and then tried to speak with the folks at New Dover. Then we came here." He ran an anxious hand through his thick, brown hair.

"I bet it was that fella from New Dover!" Matt said angrily.

"Can you fix him?" Tom asked the old man.

"I don't know." Cincinnatus looked up with worried eyes. "The bullet went in but didn't come out. I have to take it out."

"You've done that before." Daniel's tone was desperate.

"On an arm or a leg. One time a stomach but this is different! I ain't never seen it done!"

"I have." Rebecca Bryan said surprising them all.

"What?" Cincinnatus' eyes grew wide with shock.

"More than once." She stretched herself to her full height. "I can help you."

"I thought you worked as a cook." Cincinnatus said surprised.

"There was a hospice next door. She helped them." Daniel said meeting her eyes. "Let her help you, Cincinnatus."

"Alright. Let's take him in back. I'm afraid you'll have to give up your room Rebecca." Cincinnatus was stern.

"We should hurry." Was her reply.

***DB***

He found her sitting alone behind the tavern.

"I been looking all over for ya." He said.

She sat on a stump just behind the tavern, her head down.

"Cincinnatus said you got the bullet. He said you did real well. He said _you_ took it out, not him."

"We have to wait and see now." She said numbly. "We don't know yet." She looked up at him then. Her blue eyes held tremendous compassion for him. "I'm so sorry, Dan. I am praying with all my might. I know he is like a brother to you."

He knelt beside her, seeing that her eyes also held tremendous pain. He couldn't imagine how she had managed it - reaching in and finding that bullet. He had been forced to take care of injuries from time to time, but even the smallest action had left him shaky. Looking at her now, she seemed so small and fragile.

"That must've been difficult." He said softly, resting his hand on her arm.

"I . . ." She drew in a deep breath and rising suddenly, said, "I should sit with him." She moved to leave but Daniel caught her wrist.

"Rebecca?" His voice was gentle; soothing.

"Not just now, please." Her voice was tight with control. "I . . ." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "After he wakes and we know."

"'Becca." He said even softer, but he released his hold. She moved to go but turned back to him and reaching up rested her palm against the side of his cheek before returning to the sick room.

***DB***

He felt an agonizing, relentless pain. He was tired and wanted to sleep but the pain nagged him awake. He moaned, trying to speak and tell someone.

"Hush, now." A soft voice whispered. "Easy now. Rest." The voice was soothing and made him remember his mother's face.

He was calmed by her presence. The pain eased and he drifted back to sleep.

***DB***

Yadkin opened his eyes and was surprised to find Rebecca Bryan sitting beside him.

"Wha . . .wha. . ."

"Don't talk." She said rising and wiping his brow with a cool cloth. "You were shot. Cincinnatus had to take the bullet out."

"Dan . . ."

"He is fine. You were the only one hit. Lie back. I'll bring him to you."

She disappeared and Daniel stepped into the room a few seconds later, but Yadkin had fallen asleep again.

Daniel looked up at Rebecca. "I'll stay with him." He said. "You should sleep. It's been two days."

"I should sit with him."

"No. You rest."

"Will you promise to wake me if something changes?" She asked.

"Will you promise to sleep?"

"Daniel." She said exasperated.

"Rebecca!" He snapped back, but grinned at her. "Go on, darlin'. I promise."

He watched her leave and with a glance at Yadkin stepped through the kitchen and out into the common room of the tavern. He scanned the group gathered for a few seconds before he found her.

"Grace." He called to her. "I was hoping you could . . ."

"Did she finally agree to sleep?" She asked immediately, surprising him.

"Ye ess." He hesitated.

"Thank the Lord. Did she go upstairs? Cincinnatus gave her a room up there, didn't he?"

"I believe . . ."

"Don't you worry, I'll see to her. You stay with Yadkin." Daniel stood where he was amazed at how quickly Grace had understood what he needed; what Rebecca needed.

"Don't look so shocked, Daniel! Women are smart!" She grinned at him and turned to hurry up the stairs to where Rebecca had disappeared.

She knocked softly on the door but didn't wait for a response, instead stepping into the room uninvited. She found Rebecca sitting motionless on the bed, her hands in her lap. Rebecca looked up when Grace entered but her face held no expression.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you here! You are exhausted, Becky. Here, let's get you into bed." She knelt down and unfastened the buckles on Becky's shoes. "Go on now. Take off that heavy dress and climb into bed."

When Rebecca had crawled under the covers, Grace sat down beside her. She looked down into Rebecca's face. "You are a baby still. How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh! Becky! You seem so self-composed and grown! How did you manage that operation? You are a child!"

"Grace, aren't you eighteen?" Rebecca said, comforted by Grace's presence.

"I am nineteen, thank you very much! And I am an old married lady too! I've decided to adopt you as my baby sister. I just wanted to make sure I was older. Now, close your eyes. I'll sit with you 'til you sleep."

"I don't know if I can. He'll be heartbroken if Yadkin doesn't . . ."

"Hush now. Fretting won't fix it. You done all you could - more than anyone! Yadkin is too stubborn to die."

"I was hoping I could make him like me and now . . ."

"You'll have your chance. Sleep Rebecca." Grace's voice was soothing. She sang softly and Rebecca drifted off to sleep thinking of the days long, long ago when she was a child sleeping safe under her mother's loving gaze.

***DB***

"Dan'l?" Yadkin's voice was weak but it was more than enough to pull Daniel out of a dreamless sleep.

"Yad! How ya feel?"

"Like I got ate by a bear!" Yadkin groaned and tried to move.

"Nah, lie still! You got shot! They had to dig the bullet out! Don't be moving 'round like that."

"I gotta sit in a dad burn bed? Ah, heck!" Yadkin closed his eyes. "I'm glad you are alright. I thought maybe they hit ya too."

"I'm alright. Rest, Yad."

*** DB***

In the four days, since Daniel had stumbled into the fort, a bleeding Yadkin in his arms, he had not had one minute alone with Rebecca. She stayed at Yadkin's side, caring for him. She overlooked his grumblings and protests, and even his occasional insults.

Once it was clear Yadkin would recover, Daniel spent his days determining the settlement's next move. It was clear that Yadkin had been felled by a bullet fired from a gun of New Dover. But they were, no doubt, expecting an attack. Daniel sent Tom, Matthew and Esa to scout and spy. They were expected to return by nightfall and he would, no doubt, have to leave again. It seemed that the minute he realized he loved Rebecca all the powers in the universe conspired to separate them.

He stepped out of the tavern and was surprised to see her standing at the far end of the enclosed fort. He approached quietly. She was standing, arms crossed facing out. She was perfectly still, wearing her blue dress, which he loved, her long, red hair loose and falling to her waist. He stood just a few feet behind her, silent.

"You know," She said softly. "For a great hunter, you aren't too good at sneaking up on folks."

"How'd you hear me?" He moved to stand beside her. "You got an extra set of ears?"

"No. You aren't too quiet." She turned and smiled at him.

"And how's the patient today?" He asked her.

"Cranky and fussy as ever." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Dan."

"Sorry? What fer?" He wrinkled his brows puzzled.

"I'm sorry to come between you. I wish he approved of me." She let out a long slow sigh. "I know he's important to you."

He said nothing for a long time. "Seems like it was ages since it was just you and me, don't it? The whole walk back, I couldn't wait to be with you. I wanted to talk the whole mess out with you - New Dover, the Shawnee." He glanced at her. "You got a middle name?"

"What?"

"A middle name. Do you have one?"

"Anne." She said looking at him confused. "My sister used to call me Becky Anne when she was teasing me. I hated that."

"Rebecca Anne." He said thoughtfully. "That's real pretty. I got a sister named Anne. She used to tease me, but I don't got a middle name."

"Why. . ."

"Because I might need to use it sometime." He explained. "Like when you are carrying on about Yadkin liking you or not, I might want to say, 'Rebecca Anne! You saved his life! If he's too pig-headed to accept change then that's his misfortune and got nothing to do with you.'" He reached over and held her hand in his.

"Oh." She said softly. "You have _me_ at a disadvantage. You don't have a middle name."

"Well, that is the fault of my parents, not me."

"True. I suppose when I get frustrated, I'll just have to make one up." She smiled at him laughing. "Daniel Hezikiah Boone."

"Hezikiah? That's terrible." He pulled her closer to him. "You got the prettiest smile I've ever seen. You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

She ducked her head, blushing. But he bravely continued, "I got to leave again. We have to untangle this mess. But I'm not leaving with things unsaid."

She looked up at him then, hearing the change in his tone.

"I love you, Rebecca. I have from the first time I saw you. And I'm hoping that when I get back that I could somehow convince you to be my wife. I want you for always."

She looked up into his green eyes, and opened her mouth to speak but found it impossible. A pair of tears shimmered as they rolled off her lashes and down her soft cheek.

He reached out and with surprisingly gentle fingers, brushed them away. "You don't never cry." He said softly.

"With you, I can. " She whispered. "Because," She hesitated feeling suddenly shy, but he nodded at her encouragingly, "because I'm your girl."

He smiled at her then. "For always." He agreed kissing her. He moved away from her, just enough to see her eyes. "'Becca, you didn't say yes."

"I thought I did." She grinned mischievously. "Yes! Ta mo chroi istigh ionat."

"What does that mean?"

"I love you," She paused thoughtfully, "Truthfully, it means my heart beats inside you."

"Ta mo . . ." He began.

"Mo chroi." She said.

"Mo chroi." He repeated.

"Istigh ionat."

"Ist . . ." He laughed. "Give me time. I'll work it out. My heart beats inside you. That's the truest thing I ever heard. Mo chroi?"

"Yes. That's a good start. It means my heart."

"Rebecca, you are mo chroi."

"You'll sound like you were born there in no time." She smiled up into his face and he kissed her again.

"Is there someone I should ask, for your hand, I mean?"

"No. I am alone. I suppose you'll have to ask Cincinnatus." She laughed. "But you know you'll have to wait. It's _my_ debt, Daniel. _Mine."_

"No it ain't! It's your father's debt! Lets not worry about it just now. We will work something out. 'Sides it might take six months for this mess to get sorted out!"

"I won't change my mind. It's my responsibility."

"Stubborn girl!" He said. "What about I am yours and you are mine? Ain't that in the Bible, someplace?"

"It isn't talking about debts." She looked up into his eyes. "Limosa mo grah agus leis-sean mise, is limosa grah. I am my beloved and he is mine."

"Amen and hallelujah!" He agreed.

He kissed her again, desiring to do nothing else for the rest of the day, for the rest of the year, for the rest if his life. He heard the sound of a bell then and it took him a minute to realize it wasn't the bells of heaven ringing in celebration over their newly declared devotion to one another, but rather, the bell of the fort, ringing out alarm.


	14. Chapter 14

"Go inside." He said tersely. "Now."

Shocked by his sharp and serious tone, she hesitated briefly.

"Rebecca, now." He repeated and she remembered her promise.

"Be careful." Was all she could manage before she went inside the safety of the tavern.

He glanced behind him, reassuring himself that she was safe inside. He strode to the wall, climbing up.

"What is it?" He asked Cincinnatus who stood beside him.

"Someone's coming, and it ain't just a few." Cincinnatus pointed a long arm and Daniel could see in the distance a line moving toward them.

"Defensive positions!" He hollered out. "But nobody get twitchy. We don't know yet. Wait and see." He glanced at Cincinnatus. "They ain't back yet?"

"Nope. Where ya been? We couldn't find you for a minute."

"I was . . .uh . . .I was ruminating on the situation."

"Uh, huh." Cincinnatus said with a knowing nod. "Ruminating! In my day, we called it sparkin'." He sighed hefting his rifle and turning to move into his spot. "I paid one hundred English pounds, Daniel. Don't think I'm gonna go all soft because you and me is friends. I am a businessman above all else."

"I am aware." Daniel said. "But maybe I'll save your life just now and then you'll be in my debt." He grinned at the old man who moved away with a loud humpf.

As the line in the distance grew nearer, Daniel considered their options. All out war with New Dover would impact the entire area. He was well aware that some of the native tribes were waiting for just such a moment; to take advantage when the settlers were weak and divided and would strike. On the other hand, New Dover had twice now attacked them completely unprovoked. He didn't want to live in a world where his people wouldn't be free to walk about for fear of an attack. He didn't want his wife and their children to live in fear. He smiled briefly at the thought of Rebecca with a baby in her arms, but shouting in the distance brought him sharply back to the present.

"Daniel! Open the gates! Daniel!"

He looked down to see Matt running to them.

"What is it? Matthew?" He yelled back surprised.

"I ran ahead. It is us! We ain't attackers. Open up! We got folks with us who are asking for protection!"

"Open the gates!" Daniel commanded. "Get everyone inside."

He watched in wonderment as Matthew, Tom and Esa led in fifteen frightened settlers. Looking through the crowd, he recognizing a face and smiled cheerfully as he called out, "Annabelle!"

***DB***

"We didn't have a choice." The man said. "And we are grateful for your hospitality. You could've just left us to suffer." They had gathered everyone inside the tavern - the common room was bursting with people.

"Well, you are God's children and I am not a man to close the door on His." Daniel said.

"Albert's lost his way. He keeps going out looking for trouble. None of us knew about his attacking you and shooting your friend. He only told us that when we said we were going to leave and come here. He said you wouldn't take us."

"I don't understand, what made you decide to leave?" Daniel rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"He's heading out to attack the Shawnee." One of the men said.

"He's a fool who's gonna get us all killed!" One of the New Dover women called out.

"He might at that." Cincinnatus said shaking his head. "This puts us in a dangerous place, Daniel. If the Shawnee decide to lump us all together . . ."

"I spoke with Blackfish." Daniel said. "Yadkin and I were coming from there. I explained that he needed to keep a sharp on eye on New Dover and that whatever happened, we did not support it."

"You think he believed you?" Matthew asked.

"I pray so. I have been honest in the past, and I think Blackfish knows this." Daniel sighed. "Albert, might just be walking into a trap. If they been watching . . ."

"Well, he's hell-bent on . . ."

"Mind yerself, there's ladies here!" Daniel interrupted and the man blushed looking around.

"Albert has been determined to face the Shawnee in battle. He wants to make a name for himself. He always has."

"How many men went with him?" Daniel asked sighing again trying not to let his eyes rest on Rebecca, who watched the proceedings with a weary eye.

"Eleven." The man responded. "You aren't thinking of . . ."

"I can't let them just march to their deaths!" Daniel said turning to Matt. "What do you think? Did he tell his plan?"

"He was thinking of waiting 'til nightfall and then was gonna storm the stronghold." Matt said shaking his head.

"Well, we better light out now. You fellas get what you need and kiss yer women. We'll meet at the front gate in twenty minutes." Daniel watched as the men around him nodded.

"I don't understand." One of the men from New Dover said to him. "Why would you go after him? He's a fool! He shot your friend!"

"He's one of God's creatures." Daniel said shrugging. "And the Kentucky wilderness is too wild to go it alone. You gotta stick by one another. 'Sides, maybe we can prevent bad blood betwixt us and the Shawnee. Your men are welcome to come along. We could use the help."

"Take whatever supplies you need." Cincinnatus said to him. "But you better talk to that little girl before you leave. I won't put up with her moping and crying 'cause you didn't tell her farewell!"

"You ain't getting soft, are ya, old man?" Daniel asked with a grin.

"You can take what you need," Cincinnatus repeated. "We can settle accounts later." And he turned away from Daniel without another word.

***DB***

Rebecca handed him the bag shyly. "I put some bandages and some ointment in there, in case."

He took it from her. "There's no need to be all bowed down with worry. I'll be back here afore you know it. I gotta go, Rebecca. This is how it is for me. I am not just your protector; I protect this territory,too."

"Am I asking you to stay?" She said sharply, and he felt wounded until he realized her anger was pretend; a show to cover her fear.

"No, miss, you ain't." He took her hand in his, kissing her soft fingers. "When I do get back, I'm gonna have a sit-down with Cincinnatus."

"I won't have anyone cleaning up my messes." She said stubbornly.

"Well, darlin', if'n you let me slide a ring on that pretty hand of yours, those messes will belong to me too." He grinned and leaning in close kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, and he thought briefly, _Maybe, I'll just stay here_. But kissing her one more time, he freed himself and moved away from her.

"You didn't promise!" She called to him and he turned back in surprise.

"Promise, what?" He asked teasing her.

"Daniel Jedidiah Boone!" She stomped her shoot in angry frustration. "You know what promise!"

"I promise, I'll be back. Quit yer fussin!" He nodded at her with a grin and a wave. And then he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

_I'll be back afore ya know it._

If she closed her eyes, Rebecca Bryan could still see his face as he spoke those words, his arms wrapped around her. She didn't have to close her eyes to remember how it felt or the look in his gentle, green eyes. She exhaled slowly and turned back to the fire to stir the stew.

It had been three weeks since he had said those words to her and four days since everyone else had returned home.

Everyone except him.

She always kept one eye on the door when inside and spent her free minutes waiting at the gate. She had given up any pretense of being unconcerned and most people avoided her - not wanting to be the one to explain to her that he was probably lost forever. _He promised._ Is what she told herself over and over. He wasn't a man who broke promises. Yet, she felt shattered.

She wished she'd never come to Kentucky; never seen him stride up to her on his impossibly long legs; never took his hand; never come to trust him; never, ever given him her heart.

She had worked hard over the years building a strong tower around herself. Her father had taught her just this one thing: It was better to never expect anything; It was better never to hope. But Daniel had shattered those walls when he had leaned close and said, "I promise." And now she was back again at home, seven years old standing at the door waiting; always waiting.

_"What are you doing, ah grah?" Her mother would ask._

_"Da is coming home today. It is my birthday."_

_"Oh, now, little one, Da might not make it." Her mother's eyes grew sad._

_"But he promised!"_

He promised.

She let out a long slow breath, fighting tears.

_You don't never cry._ He had said.

_I can with you._

If he were lost she would never, ever cry again, or maybe, she would spend the rest of her days doing nothing else.

"Oh, Lord have mercy! I can't bear the sound of you sighing anymore. Would you rather go and lie down?" Cincinnatus asked her. She hadn't heard him step into the kitchen - hadn't heard herself sigh.

"No, I'd rather work." She said softly.

"Alright, then." The old man hesitated, unsure what to say to her. "If there's something . . . Oh! Tarnation!" He sputtered and disappeared.

She heard Yadkin hobble into the room. He was finally well enough that he could get up out of bed. He was still weak, and clearly wounded. He sat down at a chair and said nothing watching her work. Yadkin made her nervous, which at least, was something else to think about.

"They won't let me go look for him." He said at last.

"No. You are too weak, yet." She said without looking up.

"I've known him my whole life or near abouts. He is too trusting." He glanced over at her, but she said nothing turning to knead the dough. "It was that Quaker start of his. He expects folks to be telling the truth and to be doing good." He watched her and still she said nothing. "It is why it is best, I stay with him. I _don't _expect people to be good or to tell the truth. In my experience, most folks is liars."

"He, isn't." She said sharply thinking of his promises.

"No, he ain't, unless absolutely necessary, and even then it'll trouble him for days and days after. We had to lie once to a pack of Choctaw, just to save our necks, and I bet you if you ask him today it _still_ troubles him."

"He promised he'd come back." She said softly.

"If it is within his power, he will. But what's he coming back to? Huh? What about you Rebecca?" She met his eyes and he studied her intently. "You a girl who tells the truth? I won't cotton to him being played a fool. He isn't wise enough to protect his heart, so I will. He's not a man to be trifled with, you deal him double or . . ."

"What kind of girl am I?" She interrupted furiously. "Who do you think you are? Talking to me like I'm some . . .some . . .What's between him and me, is between us and got nothing to do with you. He's a grown man, and a strong one at that! He doesn't need babying. Why you said yourself only just yesterday, that he's a man smart enough to know how to get himself out of danger! You think he couldn't manage me?"

"You are the one thing I _know_ he can't manage. If you ain't true, he'd never . . . It would be the end of him is all."

She studied him finally understanding all his anger; all his animosity. It wasn't simple jealousy. It was more than that. She chewed the corner of her lip trying to determine how to best reassure him. She turned back to the dough and spoke to him, kneading it still.

"Now, for liars, you ought to meet my father! He is a gypsy or was, we don't know for sure if he still walks this earth. If he does, you can be certain there are those who want to find him - expecting promises to be kept or gifts to be delivered. Oh! The yarns he could spin! And me his daughter, I always believed him! Always." She paused and looked over at him. "I can understand what you mean about most folks being liars. I never met a man who spoke true - until Dan." She looked at him with bright, blue eyes. "He is so trusting. I can see it will trouble me. I don't share that nature that always expects folks to be true, but," She hesitated shyly, "I am drawn to it."

Yadkin said nothing, but studied her face. When at last he spoke he said nothing about Daniel, but instead asked, "Can I have one of them biscuits? They smell so good my mouth is watering."

She turned and found herself smiling, so relieved that his mistrust of her had eased some. He accepted the biscuit she handed him, and brushing his rough fingers across her hand he said softly, "He will be home, Rebecca. You just gotta have faith."

Biting her lip to stop tears, she could only nod her head as she stepped away from him and went back to her work.

"Grace said you dug that bullet out of me. Is that true?" He asked leaning back and taking a bite of the biscuit.

"Yes."

"You got doctoring skills." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The way Dan'l seems to manage trouble, that'll come in handy. Seems he's always getting himself hurt! He could use a handy girl at his side." He rose slowly and turned to leave. "I'm going out tomorrow. Ain't nobody stopping me neither._ I_ ain't got no wife bossin' me!"

Rebecca watched him make his way slowly back to his bedroom. She fought the strong desire to kiss his cheek. She smiled inwardly so pleased that they had made a peace with one another at long last and thinking how happy Daniel would be.

_Daniel . . ._

She turned from her work and stared out the small back window. The sky had turned dark, again. All her temporary happiness melted as she realized that another day was ending and he still wasn't home. She leaned against the wall offering up prayers over and over, trying desperately to hang on to hope and all the while remembering how it felt to rest her head against his broad, dependable chest.

***DB***

Daniel Boone lay in the soft mud, his hands holding tightly to the wound on his broad chest. He tried to lift his shoulders up off the ground to rise, but was met with a searing, blinding pain. He fell back, losing consciousness again. His last thought was of the sound of Rebecca's voice as smiling she said to him, in the first language she had ever spoken, "You are my heartbeat."


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel Boone was sure he was dreaming when he looked up and saw Mingo looking down at him. He was exhausted, feverish, and fairly certain that his next conversation with anyone would take place in heaven, so he was surprised to see his Cherokee friend there.

"You get kilt?" He asked.

"Not me. Although, you seem to be giving it a go." Mingo said kneeling beside him. "You are a mess, Daniel. I think I'll take you back to Chota with me."

"Chota? Ain't we dead?"

"One of us is closer to it than the other it seems, but no, Daniel we aren't dead yet. Does that ruin some of your plans?" Mingo said with a wry smile.

"Nope. I got other plans I need to get to. I am relieved to be living still, Mingo. I was hoping to get married pretty soon."

"So, I heard." He handed Daniel a skin filled with water, and helped him lift his head to drink. He glanced around. "You rest a minute. I am going to have to build some kind of sledge."

"I thought you could carry me." Daniel said grinning.

"I could before you started eating Rebecca's cooking." Mingo handed him the skin. "Drink." He commanded. I am nearby, even if I am out of your line of sight. It won't take me but a minute to build a sledge. We will have the medicine man see to your wounds and have you right as rain in no time."

"I would be beholding, if'n you managed it." Daniel said resting his head back and closing his eyes. "I will tell you now, Mingo, I ain't feeling my best."

Mingo shook his head and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't you worry. You will feel better soon. How on earth did you end up here?" He said more to himself than to the tall man, who seemed to have dropped back into unconsciousness.

***DB***

How Daniel had ended up there; alone and injured was due almost entirely to his own trusting nature - or foolish nature, Yadkin would say.

They had left in good time, and had actually been able to catch Albert Pitkin before he had made it all the way to Shawnee town, but not before a group of Shawnee braves had spotted him. They had made quick and easy work of capturing the foolish leader and his men. In fact, Daniel and his men had found them encamped not five miles from Shawnee Town.

"I better walk in and do some talking." Daniel said to the men surrounding him. "If we all go forward, it will look like an attack."

"You better do some _fast_ talking." Matt said. "That's Blue Jacket. He's young, but he's already made a name for himself, and he don't cotton with white settlers too much. He's always looking for a way to start trouble."

"He's never treated me harmfully." Daniel said. "And I've always told him true. We'll see how it all plays out. You fellas drop back a mile or two. We don't want them to anticipate a whole pack roaring in at 'em."

"Matt, Tom and me, will hang back here, in case of trouble." Esa said to him. "You got a nose for trouble, Daniel."

"Ain't that the truth." Daniel said with a laugh. "Things get bad fellas don't waste time on me. You head back and shut up those gates. We got youngins and womenfolk to protect."

"You be careful, Daniel. I don't want to be the one to tell that pretty, little girl all her hopes and dreams have been crushed." Tom said to him.

"Don't borrow trouble." Daniel said. "The Shawnee are peace-loving." The men scoffed and Daniel added, "Rebecca read all about it in a book."

"You bringing them a copy of it?" Tom asked with a shake of his head.

"If only I'd thought it through." Daniel grinned at them and with a wave of his hand, strode away toward the Shawnee camp.

***DB***

If Daniel were honest, he wasn't too sure about the path ahead of him. Albert Pitkin had put him in a dangerous position. He didn't want to defend the headstrong Pitkin, but he had no choice. Pitkin could easily set off a war that would threaten them all. He hoped that Blue Jacket would listen to reason.

Daniel had discovered that, unlike the Shawnee in the books that Rebecca Bryan had read before coming to Kentucky, the Shawnee were not a unified body. Individual groups held their own opinions about the white settlers. This had made peace treaties difficult. It was only the tremendous strength and respect of Blackfish's leadership that kept everyone in line; most of the time. Rogue groups would splinter off and threaten attack from time to time - testing their ability to lead and sway others. They so far had been able to maintain a tenuous peace, and Daniel prayed it would continue.

"You dare invade our camp?" Blue Jacket stood as Daniel strode into camp.

"I'm surprised your braves did notice me a mite sooner." Daniel said keeping his voice casual.

"Perhaps they did, but perhaps they were told to keep themselves at bay." Blue Jacket remarked. "I suppose you are here for the white men."

"I was hoping you could send them back our way." Daniel studied Blue Jacket realizing upon a closer look that he was even younger than Daniel had thought; a young buck trying to prove his strength.

"And if I don't?"

"Oh, now, why would you wanna do that? These little ones are hardly worth the effort of a mighty fighter like yourself. He's just a newcomer. He thinks he's stronger than he is, but he has learned his lesson. You cannot go up against the might of the Shawnee."

"I think _he_ has other ideas." Blue Jacket remarked and with a nod of his head, two of his warriors brought a bound Pitkin out from a nearby shelter. Pitkin kicked and struggled.

"He's got a bit of fight in 'em still." Daniel said. "Listen, Pitkin, it's time you surrendered and admitted the might of the Shawnee is far superior to your own."

Pitkin's struggled increased as Daniel's words intensified his rage.

"He does not seem to share your observations." Blue Jacket spoke again.

"Oh, let the small man go." Big Jim said stepping forward. "Boone has always dealt fairly with us. We have no reason to doubt him."

"Thank you, Big Jim. I appreciate your kindness." Daniel said smiling at the tall native.

"You think we should let these attackers go free?" Blue Jacket's arched eyebrows registered surprise.

"Perhaps we should see what they think." Big Jim nodded his head toward Pitkin who watched the discussion with wide eyes. "Come, let us hold counsel together. You don't mind waiting, do you?"

"No, sir. I can wait all day if'n you like." Daniel said amazed at his luck. Tom and Matt had been right to be cautious, Blue Jacket was known to show anything but kindness to the settlers who trespassed into his lands.

He watched as the two natives led, Pitkin back inside the shelter and tried to strike a patient and casual pose, as he waited for their return. He hoped that things went as they appeared. He was shocked when just an hour later, Pitkin's men came out untied.

"You can walk these ones back to your people." Blue Jacket said.

"And what of Pitkin?" Daniel asked.

"We will release him, only after your people have returned."

"Pitkin will never be able to find his way back. You can't send him through these lands alone. That's a storm on the horizon."

"We would never dream of sending someone so helpless. No, you must return for him. Send your people on their way, and then come back for him." Blue Jacket said with a grin and suddenly Daniel began to feel uneasy.

"And if I don't agree to the terms?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Blue Jacket said laughing. "Don't worry! Big Jim has taken a liking to you and he was most persuasive! Go on! Take these ones home before that storm hits. There might be trouble if you don't."

Daniel considered the band of men before him, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I will take these as far as Big Beaver river and then I shall return."

"We will wait for you here." Blue Jacket said. "And we trust that you will keep these new ones under your care. We will not tolerate such brazen challenge lightly."

"You have my word."

"The word of Daniel Boone is known to be forever true." Blue Jacket said with a sweep of his arms. "All here in this land know that to be true."

"I will be back." Daniel repeated.

***DB***

"Nothing is going right!" Esa said stomping his foot in the mud.

"Well, we did get some of the men free. I'm not too sure about Pitkin. It's been four days. They might think we just never went back for him." Daniel said with a sigh, trying to stay as close as possible to the trunk of the tree.

The two men stood together in the pouring rain. It had started raining almost as soon as they had left the Shawnee, and in four days, hadn't stopped. The creeks had become rivers, and the rivers, impassible. They had hold up where they were building what shelters they could. The men could not cross the river and return home, and Daniel's attempts to return to the encampment had been twice thwarted when mudslides had cut him off from the Shawnee. They hoped for a break in the weather.

"I'm gonna head out tomorrow either way. We can't risk it. Don't wait for me. You head home soon as it clears up. I'll be right behind you."

"It seems to me that a good man is taking awful big risk for a man who has made some dangerous and foolhardy choices. If _I_ had to choose between the two, I wouldn't hope to have Albert Pitkin standing at my side." Esa said with a shake of his head.

"It ain't for you and me to judge a man." Daniel said. "But I kind of can see your point." He let out a slow sigh. "You tell Rebecca . . ." He hesitated.

"Don't worry about _that_." Esa said. "She'll be waiting, Daniel. She'll wait until time itself ends." He grinned at the tall man who blushed and turned away.

"Better get some shut-eye whilst we can." Daniel said and Esa nodding at him grinning.

"Sweet dreams?" He said with eyebrows raised in teasing.

***DB***

Looking backwards at things, Daniel recognized he should have been more cautious. He should have been suspicious. Blue Jacket wasn't known to give up a fight and he'd given this one up far too easily. Yadkin would never have fallen for it. He was forever warning Daniel that he was far too trusting. It seemed that this time, he was right.

He hadn't expected to be surrounded just outside their camp. He hadn't expected to be attacked by five Shawnee braves. He looked all around for help, and couldn't see one friend. Big Jim was nowhere to be found and Blue Jacket knocked him to the ground and leaned over him with a grin.

"You look surprised!" Blue Jacket said. "How wonderful! He's surprised!" He said to someone just out of Daniel's view.

"I told you he is as trusting as child!" Daniel was shocked to see Albert Pitkin standing shoulder to shoulder with Blue Jacket. "I can't believe you came back to rescue me. I never would have done so for you. You are such a fool!"

"You threw your lot in with them?" Daniel asked. "Your days are surely numbered, Pitkin."

"Everyone's days are numbered and it seems to you your days will be far fewer than mine." Albert said. "Ain't that so?" He turned to Blue Jacket.

"It appears so." Blue Jacket said putting a foot on Daniel's chest. "You don't seem so big lying here on the ground." He laughed.

Daniel recognized he was probably already dead, and he regretted more than anything that he had never had the chance to take Rebecca in his arms and kiss her until the sun rose. Her beautiful smiling face flashed before his eyes in the brief second before he reached out and pulled on Blue Jacket's leg, twisting his knee. The Shawnee lost his balance, falling to the ground in anguish. Pitkin turned on Daniel at the same moment that he rose, pulling out a knife. He swiped at the tall man, and unfortunately, his knife hit its marks two or three times before Daniel was able to knock it from his hand. The knife fell to the ground as Daniel leveled the smaller man with just one solid punch. He had no time to examine the wounds on his arm and leg, before the five Shawnee braves came at him. He spun wildly, Pitkin's knife in one hand, pulling a gun from his boot. He shot two of the Shawnee, but didn't aim to kill; only to wound. He hoped, even now, in what were surely his last moments to avoid war.

Darting he tried to stay clear of their arrows, and thought briefly that he would escape them completely, when an arrow hit him in the chest. He staggered, still running forward even then. He was somewhat relieved that the arrow hadn't him square in the chest, but rather at an angle. He hoped, against hope, that it was not a fatal wound. He stumbled through the wilderness, running from them, trying to get his bearings. The rain and the mud, and his injuries left him disoriented, and stumbling, he never saw the edge of the cliff, not even as he fell forward did he see the edge of the earth. Falling through the air, looking upward he could see the surprised looks on the faces of the two remaining Shawnee, and then everything went dark.

When he opened his eyes again, the rain had finally stopped. He was surprised to find himself still breathing. He managed to free the arrow from his chest, and tried to staunch the flow of blood. He still wore the bag that held the bandages that Rebecca had cautiously packed for him, but he found he could barely move. His back pained him greatly, as did his chest. He lay where he was breathing and trying to think his way through. He knew he need to get hidden, and quickly. He hoped that the Shawnee believed the fall had killed him. He managed to scoot himself backwards a mere two feet so that he lay hidden in some bushes, but it took every single ounce of his strength, and was soon unconscious again.

The next time he opened his eyes, the rain had returned, and he shivered with cold which caused him great pain. He managed to wrap a makeshift bandage around his wound, amazed that even after the rain, even after his great fall, the bandages still smelled like Rebecca. The sweet scent of roses brought tears stinging to his eyes, as he thought of how angry she would be that he had broken his promise to her. Motivated to be a better man to her than her father had been, he pulled himself slowly along the ground by his arms. He didn't know how long he traveled this way, nor how far he had gone. In fact, he didn't even know where he was going, but he felt wholly compelled to keep moving thinking only of Rebecca. He had dragged himself into the muddy ground near a grove of trees when exhausted he recognized he could go no farther.

"I'm sorry darlin'." He said out loud to the Kentucky wilderness praying that somehow the message would reach her, and she would know he at least had tried with all his might; with all his heart to return to her. "Ta mo chroi istigh ionat." He said surprising himself that he remembered it all, and then his heart was filled with dread knowing that he had learned the words only to die before ever saying them to her. Closing his green eyes as the rain poured down all around him, he awaited death.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt Bradley had not gone inside the fort with the other men. He had walked all the way to the gates, and then immediately turned toward Chota. He knew Grace wouldn't tolerate him heading back out to search for Daniel alone, but he couldn't rest until he knew someone would be there to support their founder. He and Grace had come out with the very first group of settlers and both had come to trust the tall man. He seemed to be a simple man who took people at their word, paid no attention to social standing or national origin. He felt too guilty to return to the fort and wrap his arms around his wife, while Daniel still struggled to return home. He hoped that Daniel and Albert were directly behind them, but he had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to be that simple.

They had experienced enough of their own trouble on their return trip home. The storms that raged made almost every route difficult and the inexperienced men of New Dover provided their own challenges. Between injuries, weather, and inexperience it had taken them nearly two weeks to make it back to the fort. Everything within Matt drove him to walk straight into Grace's arms, but instead he found himself alone, trudging toward Chota.

"So, he might already be back." Mingo said thoughtfully after hearing the whole story.

"I reckon that could be true." Matthew said. "But I have a feeling . . ."

"I think I have that same feeling." Mingo sighed. "He has a knack for trouble."

"Mingo . . ." Matt began.

"Where were they camped?" Mingo asked interrupting him.

"Just about five miles below Shawnee town, near that old oak that got split in that big storm." Matt said.

"Near those cliffs?" Mingo asked and Matt nodded. "Well, you had better get home to that wife of yours, Matthew. Can you take a message to Rebecca?"

"I will."

"Make sure she knows that if he is out there, or in trouble I will find him." Matthew nodded and stretched out a hand to the Cherokee.

"Thank you, Mingo. I can't thank you enough. It just seemed all too easy. It isn't like Blue Jacket to be cooperative."

"No. It is most definitely not." Mingo agreed. "I will leave at first light."

***DB***

The same rain that had plagued the men on their return trip was a trial to Mingo as well. By the time he located the place where the Shawnee had camped, most evidence of it had been washed away by a storm. He couldn't really tell what had happened, but it did appear that there had been some kind of a struggle. He found several spent arrows, but no other clues. The storms had washed away any footprints, and tracking anyone away from the encampment was near impossible.

He found himself facing the cliffs when he saw the broken branches and recognized that something or someone had fallen recently. To climb down safely took an entire day of backtracking, but his growing sense of dread was confirmed when he found a shot bag; a familiar shot bag - it belonged to Daniel.

At almost the same moment that he found the shot bag, the heavens opened and it began to rain again, and Mingo felt a rising sense of panic as he recognized that all tracks were about to be washed away.

He had nearly walked past the tall man, who was half-hidden in the bushes. He was just about to turn and begin searching in another area, when Daniel's large boot caught his eye. Daniel looked terrible; his face grey, shivering with cold and fever, his wounds and bruises dark on his pale skin. If it hadn't been for the shaking, Mingo would have believed his friend to be dead already, and then most amazing of all, he had spoken.

He had quickly built a sledge and dragged Daniel rapidly toward Chota. He had been surrounded immediately as he came into the village and his Cherokee brothers had helped him bring his friend into the warmth and safety of the medicine man's lodge. The medicine man peered down into Daniel's grey face, and then turned immediately to Mingo.

"Does he have a woman?" He asked.

"Yes." Mingo replied.

"You must bring her here. Go now. I do not know . . . He is ill."

"I will go now." Mingo said turning from his friend, he had ran all the way to the fort.

***DB***

Rebecca Bryan dropped the tray that she held in her hands when Mingo walked into the fort alone. It clattered to the ground drawing every eye to her, and then seeing her face, everyone in the tavern turned to see Mingo standing in the doorway alone. It all transpired in mere seconds, but seemed like an eternity. Rebecca lifted a shaking hand to her mouth, and Mingo sprung into action then. He crossed the room and reaching out put a hand on her arm.

"No, I found him Rebecca, but he was badly hurt. I took him to Chota. They are seeing to him now. I came to tell you that I found him."

"Take me to him." She said immediately.

"Rebecca. A woman alone can't march into Chota." Cincinnatus said crossing over to her. "It ain't safe." He looked up at Mingo. "It ain't safe and you know it Mingo."

"I will protect her." Mingo said.

Rebecca had not hesitated, she had untied her apron and already crossed the wide tavern floor, reaching for her soft, blue shawl. She turned back to where Mingo still stood.

"Now." She said, her voice was soft as she spoke, but nothing about the tone was soft.

"Yes." Mingo said and turning from Cincinnatus. He crossed to her, and held the door open.

"You want me to come along?" Yadkin stood leaning on a stick. His face was still pale. He had spent the last three days searching for Daniel himself, and it had taken a toll on him. She glanced around the room, embarrassed that all eyes were on them. Ignoring everyone around them, she crossed back to Yadkin.

"No." She said softly a hand on his arm. "You are too weak. You stay here, and I'll bring him to you, when he is well."

"Alright then." Yadkin said. "You get him well, and then I'll give him what for."

She nodded, and squeezed his fingers. She turned from him, and without hesitation, followed Mingo out of the tavern, and out of the safe walls of the fort.

***DB***

"Everyone will come out and look. Many have never seen a white woman. You need not fear. Daniel is beloved by all, and you fall under his protection, as well as mine." Mingo told her as they neared Chota.

She was grateful he had warned her, because seeing everyone step out and stare was quite intimidating. Their voices swirled all around her, and not understanding the language she didn't even bother to try and follow them but rather her eyes searched for just one thing; Daniel. When Mingo came to a stop and carried on a conversation, Rebecca grew frustrated. She wanted to take him by the arm and drag him to wherever Daniel was.

It took her a moment to realize that Mingo was speaking to her. "He's been very ill." Mingo turned to her.

"Is he dead?" She asked softly with wide eyes.

"No. But he is weak. Come, this way." He led her to a nearby tent, and lifting open the flap, she ducked her head and went inside.

He lay on a pile of furs, his great chest bare, but partially covered by bandages, and some sort of paste. She could see more of the same bandages on his right arm. His eyes were closed, and his face so pale. She felt her feet were rooted to the ground just four steps from him. An older woman was kneeling beside the bed and seeing Rebecca stretched out an arm, and speaking beckoned to her. She crossed over to him, and found herself kneeling at his bedside.

She reached out with tentative fingers and stroked his face. She found herself speaking, despite the watchful eyes of the older woman, the medicine man, the chief, and Mingo.

"Suaimhneas síoraí an tonn leat,

suaimhneas síoraí on aer leat,

suaimhneas siorai an talún ciúin leat,

suaimhneas síoraí na réalta gealla leat,

suaimhneas siorai an oiche ciuin leat,

go tabhairfidh an ngeallach agus na realltaí solas laigheaseach duit,

suaimhneas siorai chríost, ó chríost c'bé solas an domhain ort,

suaimhneas síoraí Chríost leat."

She turned and saw a bowl with water and cloth, and reaching in, she took the cloth and wiped his forehead.

"Hush, now. Ah grah. You just rest. We will look after you." She said softly. "Then when you are well, you can back to me, just as you promised."


	18. Chapter 18

He saw her in the far distance, and tried desperately to run to her. Every time he drew near, she disappeared again and was yet farther still. No matter how hard he tried he could bridge the distance between them. He was weary from the effort. He felt the task before him impossible and he wanted to quit, surrender, but he looked up and saw her yet again. The sun shone brightly behind her and the tips of hair shone like gold. She was laughing and her smile was so bright he lifted an arm to shield his eyes.

"Wait!" He called as she turned to run from him. "Wait!"

He tried to follow her, but he found himself up to his knees in mud so thick that he couldn't lift his legs. "Rebecca!" He called again, but she didn't seem to hear him. He struggled with all his might to free himself, even as her image faded away.

He found he was alone then; alone in pure darkness. Pain enveloped him. A deep searing pain that was nearly more than he was able to endure. He had decided to give himself over to the agony, and allow himself to be swallowed up completely by the mud that still, even in this darkness, held him fast but the soft scent of roses floated over him.

He strained forward, with all his mighty strength, and then he heard it; a soft and lovely voice.

"Suaimhneas síoraí an tonn leat,

suaimhneas síoraí on aer leat,"

He couldn't understand the words, but knew he had heard them before - that he had, in fact, been hearing them for sometime now.

"Suaimhneas siorai an talún ciúin leat,

suaimhneas síoraí na réalta gealla leat,

suaimhneas siorai an oiche ciuin leat,"

The sound grew louder as he fought against the mud and slowly inch-by-inch, he felt it's hold loosening.

"Go tabhairfidh an ngeallach agus na realltaí solas laigheaseach duit,

suaimhneas siorai chríost, ó chríost c'bé solas an domhain ort,

suaimhneas síoraí Chríost leat."

_Rebecca._ He knew it was her. The scent of roses was like a fresh wind that filled his lungs, giving him renewed strength. The sound of her voice like a holy balm that poured healing into each of his wounds. She was not a phantom in the distance, but truly there. He fought to speak but found he was too weak for words. Instead, he determined with all his might to open his eyes and see her face. If these were his last moments, he would not be satisfied with just the sweet sound of her voice, but longed to gaze once more upon her strikingly beautiful face. His eyes opened slowly and all was blurry at first.

"His eyes are open!" He heard her say. She leaned in closer and the sweet smell of her nearness, blurred his vision even more, as his eyes filled with grateful tears. He blinked and then he could see her clearly.

She was smiling looking down at him, her face just inches from his. Even though her smile was bright and beautiful, her eyes were filled with tears that ran down her pretty cheeks. He wanted to reach up with his strong fingers and brush them aside. He wanted to tease her and say to her again, "You don't never cry." But he was much too weak to do anything more than look up into her blues, praying that his eyes told her everything that he was unable to say.

She moved closer then, and kissed his lips, and sitting just a few inches back, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Daniel Ebenezer Boone!" She said with a gentle laugh. "You scared me so! We have been waiting and waiting for you to open those green eyes of yours!" Her laughter turned to sobs and she covered her face with her hands.

Mingo stepped into view then, a hand resting on Rebecca's shaking shoulder.

"Daniel! It is about time you woke up. You gave us a mighty scare!"

Daniel slowly lifted his arm, and with great difficulty, was able to gently pull Rebecca's hands from her face. She held tightly to his hand.

"Give him some water, please." She said to Mingo who disappeared briefly only to return with a ladle full of water that Daniel gratefully drank.

"I . . . I . . .I wa . . . was . . ."

"Hush, now, ah grah. You need to rest. You can talk later." She said brushing his thick, brown hair off his forehead.

"Rest friend." Mingo said and with a squeeze of Rebecca's shoulder, he was gone again. Rebecca turned to watch him go, and then turned back to face Daniel.

"Are you in much pain?" She asked him.

"Not . . . jus . . . just . . . now." He managed weakly. "You . . . I . . . .better."

She said nothing, but lifted his hand to her lips kissing his fingers. "Go to sleep. I won't leave, thee." She said as a lone tear ran down her cheek.

His eyes widened in surprise at the last word; thee. She had spoken to him in his first language. She smiled shyly at him, seeing that he had heard it.

"Rest, Dan." She said again adding, softly, "Please?"

His eyes closed against his will. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to gaze on her; to drink her in, but he was too weak. He held tightly to her fingers, reassured that she was still beside him. Remembering something he whispered softly, "Becca?"

"Yes?"

He spoke even softer and unable to hear him at first, she leaned closer, her ear just above his lips.

"Ta mo . . . chroi . . . istigh ionat." He whispered.

***DB***

"You let her come here!" Daniel said angrily. "Mingo! It was unwise."

"In the first place, she was under my protection and _yours_. No one here would harm her! And in the second place, I don't know if you have noticed, but that girl is stubborn! She would have come with or without me! Besides, the medicine man did not think you would survive. He wanted you to have the chance to set things in order. _He _sent for her. You want to take it up with him?"

"No." The tall man sat back against the pillows of his bed. "She resting?"

"Yes. She sat by your side for six days straight. We couldn't get her to eat more than a few bites, or sleep. She is exhausted. You let her be for a minute."

"How did you find me Mingo?"

"Well, I tried to think like a tall clumsy backwoodsman who was foolish enough to meet Blue Jacket alone. So, of course, I looked at the bottom of every cliff nearby." He grinned at his tall friend.

"I'm not clumsy." He grumbled. "But the others made it back home safe?"

"Yes. Remember. We talked about this before." Mingo said patiently.

"I remember. It just is good to hear it all the same." He let out a slow sigh. "I will confess it to ya now, Mingo. I was pretty sure I was done for."

"I was fairly certain myself." Mingo agreed.

"And I was mad, I'll tell you." Daniel said shaking his head slowly.

"Because Pitkin tricked you?"

"Him? No! What do I care about him? No, I was angry that I had finally found a girl worth marrying and I was gonna die 'fore I ever got the chance! I ain't hardly kissed her yet!"

"Well, according to the Cherokee, here, Rebecca is already your wife. She's spent more than a week in the same tent as you - that's just as good as you putting a blanket over her shoulders." He grinned at him. "So, as long as you are here, feel free to kiss her all you want!"

Daniel smiled broadly. "Thank you, Mingo. You might just be my _second _favorite person on this earth just now."

"You are welcome, friend." Mingo nodded, and rising said, "But don't even consider kissing me." He left the tall man laughing and stepped out of the tent.

***DB***

"Someone's coming!" Esa Green called from where he stood at the top of the wall. The news spread quickly and everyone spilled out into the common area. Yadkin climbed slowly to stand beside Esa.

"It's Dan'l!" He called cheerfully and he lifted his tri-corner hat from his head waving it at his long-lost friend.

Daniel, who was riding a horse, with Rebecca and Mingo walking on either side of him, slowly lifted his own coonskin cap and waved back.

***DB***

"You look terrible." Cincinnatus said. He set a glass in front of Daniel who sat at a table with Mingo, Yadkin, Tom, Esa and Matt. Rebecca hovered near his left shoulder.

"More soup." She said.

"Oh, no, darlin'. I couldn't manage another bite." He said to her.

"It wasn't a question, Daniel." She said filling his bowl again."

"You sound married already." Tom teased him.

"So there's no news of Pitkin?" Daniel asked and was surprised to see a look pass between the men gathered at the table. "What?" He asked suddenly concerned, but seeing their faces he turned to Rebecca. "You know what I would just love? One of those biscuits of yours? Could you fetch me a nice hot one with jam?" She nodded and disappeared.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Jake found a body out near the border between the Shawnee and us. It was pretty badly burned and . . . well, it would be difficult to prove it, but it must be him." Tom said.

"I told him, he was a fool. Blue Jacket cannot be trusted." Daniel shook his head.

"No, but he's no worry to us now." Matt said.

"Why not?" Daniel asked.

"Blackfish sent a message, day before yesterday. Wanted us to know that he had sent Blue Jacket away - to the southern tribes."

"Well, that's good news then." He sighed. "And what of the families of New Dover?"

"A few have chosen to stay - two families, but the rest are headed back with the next supply run. They've had their fill of frontier living." Cincinnatus said.

"Can I come back in now? Are you men done telling scaring stories that would be too terrifying for a weak lass like myself?" Rebecca asked as she stepped tentatively back into the main room.

"Oh! I don't know Daniel," Yadkin said with a laugh and a shake of his head, "I might just marry her myself. She's a feisty one!"

"I thought you didn't approve!" Daniel said with eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well, she's an awfully good cook, Daniel, and I got an awfully big appetite." He smiled at his friend, and with a wink at Rebecca turned to step out into the dark Kentucky night to take his turn guarding the wall.

The men all broke up then, and Cincinnatus and Rebecca helped Daniel up to the room at the top of the stairs. Cincinnatus glanced at Rebecca. "You go on now, missy. I'll get him tucked into bed. It ain't fittin' you being in here. You ain't his wife just yet."

Blushing, Rebecca grinned at Daniel, and he winked at her, as she left the two men alone. Cincinnatus pulled back the blankets and helped Daniel gently lower himself into bed.

"How many days she got left?" Daniel asked Cincinnatus.

"Well, she owes me an extra eight days that she spent looking after you." The old man said gruffly.

"How long?"

"I don't know maybe three months. I'd have to look at my books."

"So, a quarter of the year. You paid a hundred pounds? So a quarter of that would be a fair price." He sighed. "That's a fair pile of money, and even if I had it, she wouldn't let me pay. She's a stubborn girl."

"She's so . . . I'm not . . . " Cincinnatus sat in the chair that sat in the corner of the room. "Listen, Daniel, this is betwixt you and me. And if I hear you been talking about it - this deal will be over, and I'll take her back." He leaned forward his face serious. "You get her to bake me a pie - one rhubarb pie just like my own dear mother used to make, and I'll call it square."

"A pie?" Daniel asked surprised. Cincinnatus was known to shake pennies out of the pockets of small children. He was not a man for deals that leaned in the favor of his customers.

"Yes. A rhubarb pie. Any other kind won't do. And I want it on my birthday in November." He nodded his head. "I'll let her know that her time is nearly up. How long you want me to say? When you plan on marrying her?"

"Just as soon as I can climb up out of this bed and get the cabin fixed up proper." Daniel grinned at the old man.

"You are gonna kick Yadkin out? He won't cotton to it."

"He already is moving into that shack near the creek. He said a cabin's too spacious for the likes of him. He claims he's a simple man." Daniel said. "When you bought her, did they say anything about her people?"

"Nope. The only thing was that the old fella who sold her, made me swear - in front of pastor too, that I wouldn't restart her indentures or treat her badly. He told me the hounds of hell themselves would chase me down if'n I did."

"I've heard of that happening. Becky said she knew a woman who had been indentured since she was seven - her time starting over and over and over. She is lucky to have been bought by him, and by you." Daniel said. "I am grateful, Cincinnatus."

"Well, she works ten times harder than anyone I've ever seen. I figure she probably did a year's worth of work just in that first month alone - she did a year's worth of work taming a wild, wanderer like you!"

"She can wear a man down with all that sweetness." Daniel said with a grin.

"She can at that." Cincinnatus agreed. He rose. "You remember our deal, now. You breathe one word of it, and I'll rip her right out of that happy little cabin!" He spoke gruffly, but Daniel only smiled.

"Yes, sir." He said and nodding satisfied, Cincinnatus left.


	19. Chapter 19

"I know he gave you money. I owe you twelve months of labor, Cincinnatus. I am not foolish! I can count!" Rebecca Bryan stood with one hand on her hip before the grizzled man.

"Well, congratulations on being able to figure numbers, Rebecca. But there is some things you might not know." He said with equal sharpness.

"Such as?" Her red eyebrows arched.

"You owed eight months for one thing - not twelve. Leastways, that's what Mr. Enbrecht said when I bought you. You wanna head back to the civilized world and call him a liar?"

"Eight months?" She looked up surprised. "You never said anything about that."

"You never asked now, did you? And it never mattered until you fell for that blasted, long-legged thief! You owed me eight months, so you got two weeks left. Unless, you want to negotiate for more?"

"No. No, thank you." She moved to sit in a chair.

"You ain't gonna start crying are ya?" He asked her.

"No." She looked up at him. "I was ten years old the last time I didn't belong to anyone but myself. Ten."

"Who would allow a ten year old girl to be sold? And they call us the wilderness! There wasn't a pastor or a priest or just some kind-hearted folks, who would be willing to take on two little orphaned girls?" He asked.

"No. My father's debts were tremendous, and with all the wrong sorts of people." She sighed. "But I'm free and clear of it." She looked up at him with bright eyes.

"In two weeks, you are free and clear." He reminded her. "You better not start slackin' off. I won't put up with lollygagging and such. I want my money's worth. Every single bit of it. You better not be preparing for that wedding of yours on _my_ time!" He shook his head. "Oh, that reminds me, I was cleaning up the back storage room, and found some useless odds and ends. Could you toss them out for me? Or if you can find a use for them, you are welcome to them. I put them in your room. You deal with them! I don't have time for your senseless arguments, either. I got work to do." He stormed away from her abruptly.

Curious, she went back to her small room to see what he had put there. She took a step back in surprise. He had folded the linens so neatly, as if he were putting them on display on one of his shelves. The pice of lace was delicate and lovely, and it lay folded on top of several stacks of fabrics, blue, green and a lovely ivory linen. Next to the bed were two china plates which knew to have been imported from England; she had been there when they had arrived. The matching cups were set out just above them. She felt tears spring to her eyes, and surprising herself she didn't try to stop them.

"Cincinnatus!" She said turning back, but the old man had left the tavern. She went back into her room and examined the items one by one, amazed at the surprising sweetness of the gruff, old man.

She had thought that her hardened exterior would make her well-suited for the difficult life that living on the frontier would bring. She figured that all the strong walls she'd built up around herself, would become taller and stronger in this dangerous land. She was surprised to discover, however, that the wilderness had not made her more hardened, but rather it was making her soft. Day after day, in this wild land, was making her more open, more trusting, ever hopeful; like a child - free to believe that anything was possible.

***DB***

"Quit pacing! You are making me nervous!" Yadkin bellowed.

"Oh! You are nervous!" Daniel spit back. "Do I look alright?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? Ask her. I don't care a whit what you look like! For pity's sake! You sound just like a woman sometimes."

"If it weren't that I don't want to get these fancy duds dirty, I'd knock you flat on your backside for saying that. You know I can do it." He glared at him.

"I let you. You couldn't knock me if you tried." He waved a dismissive hand at his friend.

"Why if she changed her mind?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"She might if she heard you carrying on so. Honestly, Daniel! Where would she go anyways?" He shifted his feet nervously. "Listen, Daniel, you and me we go back a long ways, but there's some things we ain't never discussed."

Daniel had been carefully smoothing the front of his shirt with the flat of his hand, but something in Yadkin's tone caused him to look up.

"What are you going on about?" He asked.

"I just . . " Yadkin paused uncomfortably. "You . . . you understand about everything; everyting about being a husband and such?"

Daniel laughed out loud. "Carolina E. Yadkin! Are you gonna teach me about the birds and bees, now?"

Yadkin's face grew purple with embarrassment. "Well, pity's sake Daniel! It ain't that funny. You got those quiet Quaker ways! You are always the straight arrow! I don't know what you . . ." Yadkin sputtered as Daniel continued to laugh. "Oh, you shut up!"

"Oh, now! Don't get all in twist." Daniel said wiping tears from his eyes and fighting down laughter. "I appreciate you making the effort. You make such a big deal about being older and wiser than me! I guess I should have expected you would give me a fatherly talk."

"You mention a word about this, and I will snap your neck, Dan'l. I ain't pretending, neither. I will snap it!" Yadkin said seriously.

"Alright, alright." Daniel said still laughing. "Your face! Oh, Lordy! Well, thank you, Yadkin. I was feeling pretty nervous, and that just about washed all them nerves away."

"Glad I could help." Yadkin remarked bitterly.

"I should have strung you along. I am curious as what precisely you were gonna tell me."

"I hadn't worked that out yet." Yadkin confessed. "I was hoping you would need any information."

"It is your lucky day, then." Daniel said.

Just then, Tom opened the door to the room that Daniel and Yadkin had been waiting in and said, "Alrighty, Dan'l. Anna says she's ready. Time to say goodbye to all your freedom!"

"Poor man." Yadkin said with a laugh.

"With a pitch like that, who wouldn't want to marry." Daniel said with a grin.

***DB***

If you asked him, even just an hour later, what the ceremony or the wedding supper was like, Daniel wouldn't have been able to describe one single thing. The second she stepped into the room, there were no other sounds, no other people - it was just her. She was beautiful, but then he always thought so, from the first time he'd seen her. But now, today, she was like a shining angel. He drew in a breath seeing her, wearing a beautiful dress that he had never seen before, a piece of delicate lace covering her face.

He knew that he had talked to folks, said words in the ceremony, danced, ate and sang, but she was the only thing he would ever be able to remember. Her bright eyes meeting his; her soft hand in his; her heart trusting his.

After the supper, after the dancing, they walked the mile to their own little cabin hand in hand, trailed by all the young people and children who threw flowers at them, laughing. He understood that there were people all around them, but all he saw was the moonlight shining on her soft white skin.

He felt suddenly shy when they finally stood alone in their own cabin. He'd been alone with her dozens of times, but this was different. Someone had built a blazing fire in their fireplace and the cabin looked nothing like it had in the past. Rebecca had worked tirelessly in the last week - cleaning, scrubbing, moving everything around. She'd hung white lace curtains in the window, and together they had hung sheets to separate the bedroom from the main room of the cabin. He glanced around him now, amazed at how she had been able to transform his cabin. He had lived here for nearly two years, but only now, tonight, was he truly home.

She set her small bouquet of flowers on the table, and reaching up unpinned her long, red hair so that if fell all around her shoulders.

"You are so pretty." He said, and he felt foolish for not having better words to explain to her all he felt.

"I am relieved you thinks so." She said with a teasing grin.

He reached out with a tentative hand, and lifted one of her long curls, letting it's silky softness run over his fingers. "You got the prettiest hair, I've ever seen."

She blushed shyly, and turning said nervously, "Are you hungry or . . ."

He laughed. "We just came from that supper." He grinned at her, and felt his nervousness increase tenfold. She was so beautiful and so young. He studied her thoughtfully, and then worried. She had no family - no ma to help her prepare for her wedding. What if no one had ever told her . . . He swallowed nervously and turning asked softly, "Rebecca, did Grace and Anna explain things to you?"

"Explain what things, Daniel?" She asked turning to look up at him with wide, blue eyes.

"About being a wife and . . ." He stammered wishing that he hadn't decided to walk down this path.

"And?" She asked with eyebrows arched. He paled slightly, and chewed at the corner of his lip. He wrinkled his brows in thought, trying to determine the best way to approach this delicate subject. He looked up surprised when her heard her soft laughter.

"Are you teasing me?" He asked in wonderment. "Rebecca Anne!"

"Did someone explain things to you, Daniel?" She asked laughing freely now.

"As a matter of fact, Yadkin tried to." He said laughing with her.

"Oh, my!" Her eyes opened wider in surprise, but she paused and added sincerely, "Thank you, though, for being kind enough to try and . . . explain things." She smiled up into his eyes and he felt all his nervousness fall away. He had no reason for fear, this was Rebecca. There wasn't anything he couldn't say to her; anything he couldn't trust her with. He felt a deep, abiding sense of peace and joy; and love.

"I promised to always look out for you, Mrs. Boone." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I take my promises pretty seriously." He added kissing her.

"I am counting on it, Mr. Boone." She said smiling and returning his kiss. "For now, and for always. Go deo - forever."


	20. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Thank you to all the reviewers who have said so many flattering things regarding this, and my other Dan and Rebecca stories. I especially want to thank Red Bird, Red Robin, and Teresa, who encouraged me to write another story.

I thought I should mention that I am well-aware that my Dan and Rebecca Boone do not closely mirror the ones who lived so long ago, and my own story line does takes some liberties even with regards to the tv series whose reruns I watched religiously as a twelve year old. In fact, I caught a major mistake here within this story - Daniel shouldn't meet Mingo until later - after Dan and Rebecca are married. I kind of messed that up, but I like the way Mingo can tease Daniel - so I left him in. Besides, The High Cumberland messed things up too. In the pilot, Dan is already married to Rebecca, when he and Yadkin are sent to explore Kentucky - so her coming out before they are married doesn't match their own story line! I hope that those errors weren't too much of a distraction to readers.

My version of Dan and Rebecca are a combination of many things. If you've looked at my profile, you know how I feel about Fess Parker, and so the influence of watching the show as a twelve year old is there. Later, I read about the actually Daniel Boone, and some things impressed me and others were in shocking contrast to my idolized version of him.

The story of the death of their son, and his and Rebecca's ability to survive it, was pretty amazing. I can't seem to wrap my brain around the fact that Daniel considered Big Jim a friend - Big Jim had eaten food at the Boone cabin and yet, later he would torture and brutally kill Daniel's son.

More amazing, despite the fact that Jim's death occurred on their first trip out into the Kentucky wilderness, Daniel and Rebecca both returned and made a life for themselves there. I guess, they understood, better than anyone why it was called the cruel and bloody ground. And Daniel himself never sought revenge on Big Jim. Once, years later, he told someone of Big Jim, "You watch that one. Be careful."

I was heartbroken, to discover that the real Rebecca Boone was a brown-haired girl whose family had grown up near the Boone's. I much prefer the spunky, independent, indentured girl of the tv series - I was pleased to see a red-haired person being shown as the heroine - not the quirky side-kick. And I couldn't bear the thought of the realities of the Boones - isolated, illiterate, slave-holders. So I changed all that around too, just as the writers of the show did.

One thing was consistent, however, according to all historical records, the Boone's seemed contentedly married, and I like that. As I often tell the young folks around me, a steady and true love is best, and far outshines young, untried infatuation. I like the idea of a story that centers around a married couple who truly love each other. I suppose, I gave many of mine own husband's qualities to this version of Daniel Boone. So for those of you posting and wishing that their were men like Daniel Boone - at least the one in these stories - there are. I should know, I married one.

He keeps his promises too.

Thanks for faithfully reading my stories and for posting comments! I love to read them, and wish I could respond to every one personally.

I sure hope that next time I log on, I will get read a new Dan and Becky story - or Mingo story. I know someone else out there could tell a tale too.

Happy Writing,

Wilfully Red


End file.
